Nakama Novas-East Blue
by Erstellung666
Summary: Every wonder what would happened if the Supernovas Joined the Original Straw-Hat crew. Well find out in this story as they each join the crew and the adventure they go through. Book One: East Blue. INCLUDES ORIGINAL CHARACTERS
1. A Monk and a Straw-Hat

In this story I'm going to add all the Novas except for one, and that will be Capone Bege. Don't really like his character considering he stabbed his crew-mate with a fork. But other then him all the other Novas will join. This story is also going to follow through the amine as well as some ova's and all the movies too.

So enjoy!

* * *

_**Nakama Novas-East Blue**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A Monk and a Straw-Hat**_

One a bright and shiny day. A figure is seen on the shores of an island called Dawn Island.

This figure was a giant of a man with tanned skin, dark blue tattoos on his fore arms and black hair and beard. He is wearing a tattered black and white rob with a red bead necklace around his neck, and oddly has a set of wings on his back.

This person looked to have been through hell and back with all the wounds on him yet he was still alive. The giant man mumbled as he slowly woke up.

"Uhhhh...Am I alive? Or am I in hell..." The person asked himself as he barley tried to stay awake. Suddenly something came and blocked out the sun.

The new person was a male teenager that wore a red leave-less shirt, blue shorts and had a yellow straw-hat on his short black hair.

The person kneel down to get a better look at the wounded man. "Hey Ossan, you okay? You don't look so good." The straw-hat teen asked.

The big man barley laughed at the question without hurting himself to much. "Jrahahaha...Well since I'm still alive it's better then the alternative. But I'm still pretty hurt. Is there a village near by?" The big man asked.

The straw-hat teen stood up, fixed his hat and smiled. "Yeah, we're near Foosha Village. I can take you there so you can heal up old man."

The young man surprisingly managed to lift the large man up and helped him walk to the village.

"I am grateful for your help. My name is Urouge." The large man known as Urouge introduced himself.

The straw-hat person let a large smile on his face that matched Urouge's. "I'm Luffy. Nice to meet you."

_**3 Years Later**_

It was a bright and sunny day, a cruise ship was sailing the seas near a giant whirl-pool but not close enough to get suck into it. Two of the crew mates were watching the giant whirl-pool and were mesmerized by it. Until they heard something hit the side of the ship and looked down to see that it was a fairly large barrel.

Elsewhere on a dark part of a different ship. "Captain! We got ourselves a cruise ship coming up!" A person shouted to his captain.

The captain slammed the top of her giant spiked mace on the deck of the ship. "COBY! Go wake up the crew and tell them we found some suckers to loot from!" The captain bellowed at kid with pink hair and glasses.

"Y-yes, Alvida-sama." The pink haired boy strutted which clearly shows that he is afraid of the captain.

Back at the cruise ship, the two crew mates were trying to hook onto the barrel with a hook. They were trying to get it thinking it might be a wine barrel.

"Yosha!" The fat crew mate shouted as he threw the hook at the barrel but missed it. "Aw man I missed again." The fat crew mate whined.

"Heheheh. Batter out." The second crew mate said making fun of his comrade's skills.

"What are you two doing?!" A crew mate from the crow's nest shouted seeing what the two were doing. "You guys suck!" He said then felt something was odd and looked around for anything. His eye's then came upon a small island.

At the same time the two crew mates were able to finally get the barrel and pull it abroad. The crow's nest member froze to what he saw come out from behind the small island.

"Trouble off the starboard! There's a pirate flag on top of the mast! It's a pirate ship! Enemy attack! Enemy attack!" He shouted and the two crew mates dropped the barrel and ran to tell the rest of the ship.

The pirate ship was pink with a swan at the head and a heart on the main mast. It fired three of its cannons at the ship which all missed but shook the cruise ship.

"FIRE!" The captain of the pirate ship bellowed and the cannons kept of firing at the cruise ship doing some miner damage on it. "Coby! Who is the fairest of all on the several seas?" The captain asked a kid on the boat.

Coby, a pink haired boy wearing a white shirt with blue lines and pants, as well as glasses, replied. "Why, you are, Lady Alvida! No one dares to compare _with you_, Lady Alvida!"

Alvida, the captain of the ship slammed the top of her spiked mace on the deck and smiled. "Well said." Even thought Coby said Alvida was beautiful she was in fact the complete opposite.

She was very large and round in stature by all the fat she has, and her face was... not attractive in the least, especially with the thick make-up and her greasy looking black hair. Her general cow-girl theme did not mix well with her physical appearance. She wore many jewels on her fingers, and wielded a giant iron mace. Did I mention that she was really FAT too?

Coby scratched the back of his head and smiled though he did want to. "T-thank you very much."

"Alvida-sama, it has been a while hasn't it?" One of the pirates asked. Alvida turned at the pirate and smiled.

"Indeed! Now pull alongside the ship!" Alvida Shouted to which all the pirates except Coby and Zatch cheered.

The barrel on the cruise ship, thank to all the cannons shot's it followed itself down into the ship and in the kitchen just as the pirate ship came right beside the cruise ship.

The pirates threw some hooks onto the cruise ship and used rope to swing over to the cruise ship.

"Men! Show them the power of the female Iron Club pirates!" Alvida shouted and the entire crew charged onto the next ship with glee.

Coby however was terrified by this and sadly Alvida notice this. "Coby! What are you doing?!" Alvida shouted to which Coby stuttered. "I-I'm not use to this kind of thing."

"Eh?! You dare talk back to me?" Alvida asked which made Coby shack even more.

"HURY UP AND GET GOING!" Alvida shouted and kicked Coby to the other ship to which he crashed into a wall.

Coby then heard Alvida shouting and saw her jumping towards him with her club held high to smash him with. But luckily the moved out of the way and Alvida crashed into the wall destroying it.

Coby quickly ran away into the ship so it would look like he is working. Coby went by the kitchen as he saw something that caught his eye.

It was a large barrel that most likely held alcohol in it. Thinking that, that would please Alvida very much. He decided to haul it to her.

As Coby started pushing the barrel. He was greeted by three pirate member's.

"Hey you! Are you hiding and doing nothing again?" A blue and white striped pirate asked. Coby begin to panic.

"Not at all! I was just pushing this wine barrel-" But Coby was interrupted by the blue and white striped pirate. "Heheheh, We'll help you lighten the load. We're thirsty." One of the other pirates as he licked his lips.

"You can't do that! Alvida will be very upset if that happens!" Coby yelled but soon backed away after seeing their scary glare.

"Shut-up brat! If you keep your mouth shut no one will be the wiser. Right…Coby." The pirate looked evilly at Coby. "Y-yeah…that's true." Coby said as he backed away slowly from the pirates in terror.

The blue and striped pirate lifted the barrel and placed it on the ground right-side up. "It's pretty heavy, heheh can't wait. Stand back I'm going to smash it open with my fist." The blue and white strip pirate said and pulled his fist back further and further then he went to smash the barrel open.

But he didn't get a chance as a person exploded from the barrel, punching him in the jaw and knocking him out. "WHAT A GREAT NAP!" The person shouted as he burst out of the barrel surprising everyone there. He appeared to be someone in his upper teens; he was wearing a red button down shirt and blue shorts, and a yellow straw hat with a red band on top of his short black hair. There was a scar under his left eye, and a large smile. This is Monkey D. Luffy.

Once the blue and white strip pirate landed on the ground with a thud Luffy looked at him. "Huh?" He then looked at the two remaining pirate who looked enraged at what happened to their partner.

"Who are you guy's?" Luffy asked with a blank face.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The two remaining pirates shouted back in both anger and shock.

"He'll catch a cold if he sleeps down there." Luffy told the pirates about their friend friend as he jumped out of the barrel remains.

"It was your fault." The pirates cried back at him. Soon the two pirates pulled out their swords and pointed them at Luffy threatening.

"You bastard. Stop screwing around. Don't you know we are pirates?!" One of the pirates said as he pointed his sword at Luffy…who wasn't even listening to him as he went to talk to Coby. "I'm really hungry, got any-"

"LISTEN TO WHAT I'M SAYING!" The pirate interrupted Luffy as him and his partner attacked.

"Behind you!" Coby shouted as Luffy turned around and somehow broke both swords in half with his bare hands. Coby had his eyes covered so he won't see the blood shred but when he opened them he saw that Luffy defeated the two pirates.

As for the two pirates' they were speechless as to what happened. "What are you doing all of a sudden?" Luffy asked to which none of the pirates couldn't replied but instead question Luffy. "Who…Who are you?"

Lully just smiled when he was asked this question. "Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you." Luffy introduced himself to which the two pirates picked up their fallen comrade and ran away screaming.

Coby was confused as to what just happened and had to ask. "What…what just happened?"

Coby then overcame his surprise when he realized something dreadful. "H-Hurry up and run! When they come back with their friends, you'll be killed!" Coby explained to Luffy frantic but Luffy looked to have not cared at all.

"Even so, I'm still hungry." Luffy said with a smile on his face. However Coby wasn't as happy with his response to his warning.

"How can you say that so calmly?" Coby question in a scared tone. Luffy then seamed to have smelled something as he headed towards its position with Coby trying to stop him thinking he was heading to the top deck but instead to two entered the pantry.

"OH! Food! Food! Food! Alright!" Luffy shouted happily and jumped into the middle of the room. Coby took one last looked around to see if the close was clear which it was.

"They might not find us in here." Coby said with relief of not being found and turned to see that Luffy has found a box filled with apple and pigged out on it.

"Yeah sure, oh yeah what's your name?" Luffy said as he forgot to introduced himself though he still pigged out on the apples.

"My names Coby. That was amazing back there. How'd you do that anyway?" Coby asked as he remembered how Luffy beaten the pirates so easily.

"Hey is this a pirate ship?" Luffy ask ignoring Coby's question. "No…this ship isn't. This ship is being attack by Alvida-sama right now." Coby replied depressingly as he looked down at his shoes.

"Mmm…It doesn't matter really." Luffy said as he continued to eat the apples.

After a few seconds Luffy asked another question. "Are there any boats on this ship?" Luffy asked as he kept on eating.

Coby fixed his glasses as he thought about it. "There should, but…" Luffy then interrupted him. "Me and my friends ship got sucked into a whirlpool.

"You got sucked into a whirlpool and survived? Wait friend?" Coby asked surprised that Luffy survived the whirlpool and confused by what he meant by friend.

Luffy smiled brightly as he finished eating. "Yeah, it really caught us by surprise. My friend couldn't fit in a barrel but he said he'll survive on his own. I wonder if he's okay?" Luffy said as he thought about the giant of a man who joined him on his adventure.

Then another question entered Luffy's mind. "Hey are you a pirate too?"

Coby remained quite as a flashback entered his head. "That was…a fateful day." Coby said as he explained how he was planning to go on a fishing trip but instead went on a pirate boat instead.

"For the past two years. I've been working like a slave so they wouldn't kill me." Coby said grimly. "You're a freaking idiot." Luffy just blurted out as he started to laughed a bit.

"How can you say that? I'm just too scared to run away." Coby said sadly at being to scared to do anything.

"Oh, you are a coward. Hahaha, I don't like you." Luffy said as he started laughing even more to which Coby started crying.

O-O-O

On the top deck Alvida was watching her lackey's bringing in all the loot they stole from to her ship. "Get going! Move everything before the Marines get here! Anyone who slacks off will meet my Iron Club!" Alvida bellowed to her lackey's.

Suddenly she heard screams coming from behind her and saw two of her crew mate's come out of the lower deck.

"Alvida-sama!" They both shouted. "There's a problem! The barrel was…A monster!" They shouted and somehow Alvida took it the wrong way.

"WHO'S A MONSTER?" She shouted and threw her club at the two who ducked down but the blue and white pirate who finally regain conscious got hit and was blasted away into the sea. The club then came falling back down and smashed the heads of the other two pirates

"T-that's…not it…a weird person…came out of the…barrel…he might be a…bounty hunt…er." The pirates said before blacking out.

O-O-O

Elsewhere near by at the sea a head with a large smile pops out of the water suddenly. "_Whew_, that was a close one. Good thing I'm good at holding my breath. Hope Luffy-dono made it out as well." The man said to himself when he notice two ship.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

However before he could say anything about the boats he saw a man come flying from one of the ship and flew over his head and continued flying.

The man blinked a few times in confusion while still having his smile on. "Wonder what happen to him." The man said as he started swimming towards the boats.

O-O-O

Meanwhile Luffy and Coby were still talking with each other. "Your right." Coby said. "Completely right…if I'm only brave enough to drift in the ocean in a barrel. There is something…I want to do." Coby said hoping he could accomplish his dream.

He stopped thinking about that and asked a question. "Luffy-san, what were you doing in a barrel anyway?"

Luffy smiled and said one simple yet effective sentence. "I'm going to become the Pirate King!" Luffy said like it was a common fact.

Coby froze with shock as he thought Luffy was insane and tried to reason with him. "That means Luffy-san is a pirate?" Coby asked to which Luffy nodded. "Your crew?"

"I only have one member. He's the strong-man. I just hope he made it out of that whirlpool." Luffy replied. Luffy notice Coby froze with he jaw wide open and waved his hand in front of him.

Soon Coby snapped out of his stupor. "A-A Pirate King is someone who has everything in the world! Wealth, Fame, Power all united within one person. Meaning, you are going after the Treasure One Piece!" Coby shouted like Luffy was doing something he shouldn't.

"Yep!" Luffy said simply with a smile. "_Yep_? You say? All the pirates in the world are going after that treasure!" Coby shouted once again trying to convince Luffy that his goal was crazy.

"And I'm going after it to." Luffy said determining not like what Coby was trying to do.

"Impossible, Impossible, Impossible, Impossible, Impossible, Impossible. It would be simple impossible to stand on top in this great pirate era! It can't be done, it is simple impossible-" Coby's ranting was stopped by Luffy knocking him on the head.

"Why did you hit me?" Coby asked as he was on the ground hold the bump on his head.

"Just Because." Luffy said with a frown.

Slowly Coby stood back up. "It's fine...I'm use to it anyways." Coby said as he did a mixture of laughing an crying.

Luffy placed his hand on his hat and grinned widely. "It's not if it's possible or not. I do it because I want to."

Coby looked up at Luffy with curiosity as Luffy took his hat off and looked at it with a smile. "I decided to become the Pirate King. I don't care if i die fighting for it."

Coby stared at Luffy in wonderment after hearings Luffy say those words. "I never thought about that...Can i do that too? Not afraid to die..." Coby mumbled to himself as Luffy stared at him.

"Maybe i can join the marines..." Coby once again mumbled to himself. "What, marine?"

Coby then gained a sudden burst of energy. "That's right! It's my dream to catch bad guys! It's been my dream ever since my childhood! Can i do it!?" Coby asked hoping Luffy would know.

Luffy however didn't but smiled none the less. "How would I know!?"

"NO! I will do it! I'm going to get out of here and stop working as a slave for Alvida! No, i will capture Alvida!" Coby announced with no fear what so ever.

However the moment was destroyed as the roof over the two was destroyed and showed none other then Alvida herself there with her iron club in the middle of the room.

"Making a friend like this...Who are you going to capture...EH, COBY!?" Alvida shouted as the dust cleared while Coby was cowering in a corner.

Luffy was wondering who the new person was as several sword stabbed the through door that was behind him.

Alvida rested her club on her shoulder as she looked at Luffy. She then grinned sinisterly "Heh, your not the pirate hunter Zoro."

"Zoro?" Luffy question, haven't heard that name before but was interested on who it was.

"COBY!" Alvida shouted which made the boy in question jump in fright.

"Who's the most beautiful women on the sea?" Alvida asked Coby who was panicking and scratching the back of his head.

"T-t-that would be-"

"Who's the fat women?" Luffy interrupted Coby. Coby as well as everyone else had a frozen shock expression at what Luffy just said.

Several tick marks appeared on Alvida's face as she exploded with anger. "**BRAT!**" Alvida shouted as she swung her club down on Luffy.

But Luffy managed to dodge the attack and grabbed Coby. They then both jumped outside through the hole Alvida made in the ceiling.

Once they landed they were surrounded by Alvida's pirate henchmen. To which they decided to attack. One of the pirates tried to slash Luffy but he bent backwards and slammed his head on the pirate then quickly turned around and knocked-out a pirate from behind by punching him in the face.

Four other pirates tried to attack him at once but Luffy jumped high into the air and dodged the attacks. A pirate tried to attack him from behind him but Luffy moved to the side slightly and the attack missed him.

"It's not fair to attack from behind!" Luffy said as he grabbed the pirates head and threw him at a group of pirates.

But Luffy then notice a whole bunch of pirates behind him. "It's not fair to attack with more people!" Luffy shouted as he ran away from the group of pirates.

As he ran by the mast he grabbed hold of it but kept running but instead of staying in one place his arm began to stretch.

The pirates stopped to where Luffy's hand was and looked back and fourth between him and his hand. Luffy stopped yelling and looked back at the pirates with a large smile.

"Just kidding. **_Gomu-Gomu no Rocket_**!" Luffy shouted and he was flung back at the pirates like a sling-shot hitting the group of pirates and sending them flying.

"WHAT?!" Both Coby and Alvida shouted as they saw Luffy's power's at work.

"L-Luffy-san...What are you?" Coby asked shackling as he walked up to Luffy.

"Me? I'm a rubber-man." Luffy said simple as he stretched his cheek at an impossible length.

All Coby could do was stare at Luffy with a slack-jaw expression. "Rubber...How is that possible?"

Coby then felt a presence behind him and saw that it was Alvida. He quickly ran behind Luffy for protection.

"You ate a Devil's Fruit, didn't you?" Alvida asked calmly.

Luffy let go of his cheek as he smiled cheekly. "Yup, I ate the Gomu-Gomu Fruit." Luffy said happily.

"I see. I've heard rumours about it, but I never thought that it would existed. You also have some moves, are you a bounty hunter?" Alvida asked hoping to know if she was hunted down by him or not.

"I'm a pirate!" Luffy said proudly. "Pirate? Just you?" Alvida questioned.

"No, i already of a member, he's just lost. But I'll find more eventually. Probably around 10, maybe 17." Luffy told Alvida about his plan of how many members he's going to get.

None of them being aware of a large figure climbing onto the boat.

"HAHAHA! I see, so you are a pirate? That makes us enemies doesn't it?" Alvida said threateningly.

Coby thing that Luffy might die should he face Alvida tried to warn him. "Luffy-san...Run away. You saw the power of that club didn't you? This person is the stron-"

Coby however stopped in mid sentence as he saw the relaxed look on Luffy and remembered the words he said a few minutes ago.

_I've decided to become the Pirate King. I don't care if i die fighting for it._

"The number one what?" Alvida smirked knowing Coby had no choice but to compliment her if he wanted to live.

Num...Num...Num...NUMBER ONE STINKY OLD HAG!" Coby shouted, having over come his fear.

This went without notice as Alvida and he crew had shocked looks. But Alvida face soon turned to one of utmost anger. Luffy however was laughing away at what he said.

"What did you say..." Alvida said slowly barley retaining her anger.

"I will join the marines and fight pirates like you! I'll...I'll do whatever it takes! Join the marines... Join the marines and CAPTURE YOU!" Coby announced showing his true self to the pirates.

"**LITTLE BRAT!**" Alvida shouted as she raised her club high, planning on smashing it down of the poor boy.

"_No regrets! No regrets! I said it! I fought for my dreams!_" Coby thought to himself as he braced for the club to fall down on him.

However it never did. In fact it was stuck in mid-air. Alvida was confused why her club wouldn't moved and looked behind her.

"Well said young boy! It is one thing to die but it's another to die for your dreams!" A giant of a man in a black and white monk cloak said. This large man had tanned skin with blue flam tattoos on his fore-arms, black hair and beard, and had a large smile on his face, he also had a pair of wings on his back. He was also holding the club of Alvida's with one hand and showing no problem in resisting Alvida's strength.

Alvida had no idea what was going on. She used all her strength to move her club but it just wouldn't budge. Coby could only stare in wonder at the giant man that was holding the dreaded Iron club with no problem.

The giant man saw Luffy and his smile grew a bit bigger. He then looked back at Alvida.

"I would appreciate it if you did not use such dangerous weapons on my friends." The giant man said as he crushed the Iron club with his one hand.

"HE CRUSHED THE IRON CLUB!" Both Alvida's crew member's and Coby shouted in complete shock. Alvida herself could only look in complete shock and fear as her weapon of destruction was reduced to scraps.

"Oh, Urouge, glad you could come. I knew you would have survived that whirlpool." Luffy said happily at seeing the giant man.

"As am I Luffy-dono. And I see you made some new friends." Urouge said as the two ignored Alvida as she continued to stare at her weapon in frozen shock.

"Oh yeah her, I'll just take care of her now." Luffy said as he stretched his arm far behind him.

"_**Gomu-Gomu no Pistol!**_" Luffy shouted as he unleashed his arm into Alvida who was still shocked by her weapon. The attack sent Alvida flying into the sky, leaving only a twinkle in her place. _**-Twinkle-**_

Urouge place a hand over his eye's as he watched the giant women fly off. "Nice shot."

O-O-O

At the sea the blue and white strip man re-regain his conscious and was floating on top of the water looking at the sky without a care in the world.

"The sky is so blue." He said but he then notice a huge object coming into view and had no idea that it was Alvida until she crashed right into him. "Huh?" _**-Splash**_**_-_**

O-O-O

"Who-Who are those two monsters! They managed to destroy Alvida's club and blasted her away like nothing!" Alvida's pirate crew panicked at seeing the complete defeat of their captain.

Meanwhile back with the three hero's. "Hey Coby, this is my friend I was telling you about. Coby meet Urouge. Urouge meet Coby, He want's to be a marine!" Luffy said introducing his new friend with his old one.

Urouge smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you Coby, that was some fine courage you showed back there." Urouge said to the small boy with his large smile showing.

At first Coby was terrified of the large man and his strength but felt calmer after Luffy introduced them. "N-nice to meet you Urouge-san. And thanks, I just couldn't take being her slave anymore."

Suddenly cannon fire was showered around the two boats.

"That's the Marines!" Coby said and he was right as it is shown that the cannon fire came from some marine ships that came to stop Alvida's pirate crew.

"That's good then, you can go join them now." Urouge said which made Coby look at the giant man in confusion.

Urouge looked down at the ship as saw some smaller boats down below. "Luffy-dono, there are some boats down below. Let's use them to retreat." Urouge told Luffy which he nodded to.

"Right, we're pirates so we gotta go. Bye Coby!" Luffy said as him and Urouge jumped off the ship and down into the smaller boats.

"Wait! I can't go with them, they're arrest me before I could join!" Coby shouted as he followed the two pirates.

The three somehow manage to land of a ship as it splashed on the water. With Coby and Luffy at the front and Urouge covering the entire back.

Soon the three managed to sail away from the marines and are currently sailing in the open waters.

"We somehow managed to escape." Coby said as he was double checking for the marines.

"AH, that was a close one!" Luffy said while laughing away.

"Indeed. I guess we were lucky that this boat manage to hold all of us." Urouge said as he made himself comfy at the back of the boat.

Coby took one last look around and decided to ask Luffy a question. "Luffy-san? If One Piece is your goal, that means you two are heading towards the Grand Line right? It's also called the pirate graveyard." Coby told Luffy some info about the Grand Line.

Luffy nodded. "That's right! Which is why I need to get a strong crew." Luffy said with enthusiasm.

Urouge nodded with Luffy. "Yes, I joined because I owe Luffy-dono in saving my life a few years ago. Helping him with his dream is the least I can do for all he's done." Urouge said remembering that fatefully day that Luffy found him on the beach shore.

"That pirate hunter...What kind of guy is he?" Luffy asked as he faced Coby.

Coby looked at Luffy with a blank look. "You mean Zoro? I heard that he got captured by the marines."

Luffy frowned while the smile on Urouge faltered a bit. "So he is weak then?" Urouge said sounding disappointed.

"Not at all! He is a terrifying beast!" Coby shouted in a panic tone but immediately calmed down. "Why do you ask?"

Luffy then let a big cheeky smile. "If he was a good guy, I thought I'd make him part of my crew." Luffy said as Coby stared at him in disbelief while Urouge smile widely again in seeing Luffy's enthusiasm.

"A pirate hunter becoming a pirate, huh? That would be interesting to see." Urouge said to himself as he stroked his beard.

O-O-O

Elsewhere a man that is tied up on a cross is wearing a plain white shirt with three buttons at the collar, dark green trousers tucked inside black boots and a dark green bandanna tied around his head. He is currently looking down now until he raised his head up slightly to show threatening eyes.

"I…Hunger."

* * *

And there one of many chapters to come. Since I didn't have Urouge appear that much in this chapter I posted the next one at the same time so go on, READ!

Also in the wiki it mentions that Urouge powers comes from a devil fruit but in this story it stems from intense training he went through.

His muscle growing and becoming giant-like is a ability he gains much later on in the story but he still has his super strength.

Now some of you may be asking who is the next nova is to join. Well... I ain't telling. You'll just have to find out yourselves.

PEACE!


	2. Pirate Hunter Zoro

_**Nakama Novas-East Blue**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Pirate Hunter Zoro**_

"YAAAAH! What a great day!" Luffy stretched as he sat at the front of the boat him, Coby and Urouge. Coby was sitting at the middle of the boat reading a map while Urouge was sitting in the back taking a light snooze.

"At this rate, we're arrive at the island with the marine bases any minute now." Cody said happily as he looked away from his map and at the sea.

Luffy turned his head and looked at Coby in slight amazement. "Eh, Coby you're amazing! Are we really going to reach our destination!"

"Of course! It's the most basic skill for people who sail." Coby said surprised that Luffy didn't have any real skills in sailing. Coby readjusted his glasses while Luffy just laughed at what he said.

"This isn't a time to be laughing, Luffy-san. He's held there." Coby said seriously which made Luffy turn around and face him.

"He?" Luffy asked confused what Coby was talking about.

"He means that Swordsman, Luffy-domo." Urouge said having waken up from his nap. Coby nodded in agreement to Urouge as he got ready to tell a little bit about the pirate-hunter.

"Yes, that famous pirate-hunter...Roronoa Zoro! He's like a beast hungering for blood. He lives only for the bounty! He slits anyone throats that's get in his way! He is a demon in human flesh!" Coby told getting more and more scared as he told of Zoro.

Both Luffy and Urouge both imaged a raverage human. Luffy was excited to meet and get Zoro to join his crew. "Shishishishi, sounds like an interesting guy, can't wait to meet him!"

While Urouge...Was indifferent about it. "Huh, he can't be that bad. Not compared to some of the things I've seen."

Coby could only gape in surprise at seeing the two pirates not showing any fear to the demon pirate-hunter.

Soon the three arrived at the port of Shells Town where the notorious Pirate-Hunter was said to be.

"We're here! The town where the marines and pirate-hunter are!" Luffy announced as he was the first to step on land while Coby and Urouge we tying their boat to the dock.

Soon the three started walking down the merchants street. "Luffy-san, it's not a very good idea to make him part of your crew!" Coby said trying to convince Luffy not to recruit the demon.

"It's all up to Luffy-domo after all. Besides if we plan on heading to the Grand Line we need powerful fighters." Urouge said as he paid for two apples and gave one to Luffy while he eat his in one bit.

Luffy took a bit out of his apple as he looked at the Marine base. "Hmm, I wonder if that Zoro guy is at that base over there."

Oddly when Luffy said Zoro's name everyone in the market back up in fear. Making the three confused.

"It looks like Zoro's name is tabuu around here." Urouge said as he finished off another apple.

The three continued walking down the street, making their way to the marine base to see if Zoro was there or not.

"Anyways, let's just head to the base. You want to join the marines, right?" Luffy asked Coby while he was eyeing all the food in the market.

Coby fixed his glasses as he looked at Luffy. "Yes...But I'm not ready. Though I heard that Captain Morgan is in charge of the base here." Coby said and oddly everybody jumped back in fright like they did with Zoro's name, though they looked even more scared then before.

Urouge couldn't help but suspect that something was up with the marines on this island. Luffy however was laughing away at the reaction of the citizens. "Hahahahaha! This is a very interesting town."

"That's strange. Zoro I can understand but why would everybody be afraid of a captain? This really worries me..." Coby asked confused why anyone would be afraid of a marine captain.

"Maybe they just like doing that." Luffy said simple.

"Or maybe there is more going on then we think. Best to keep our eye's on the marines here." Urouge warned his two small friends, his smile not faltering.

"What? But why would the marines cause trouble for us? They are here to stop trouble from starting." Coby asked confused why Urouge would suggest the Marines might be bad.

Urouge however just shrugged his shoulders simple as he responded. "Don't trust everything you hear Coby-san."

Soon the three arrived at the gate of the Marine base. Coby was crying in joy in being in front of his dream. "I'm finally here! I guess this is where we part ways Luffy-san, Urouge-san."

Luffy looked to the side of the group and tapped on Urouge arm. The giant man looked down and saw Luffy pointing at the Marine wall. Urouge nodded in understanding what Luffy wanted. All the while Coby was crying on his arm a bit, not paying attention to the two.

"...Even though it has been short...Huh?" Coby looked up from his arm and saw Urouge giving Luffy a lift to see over the wall. "AH! What are you two doing?!"

"Where is that demon?" Luffy said as he looked around the courtyard over the wall. Soon Luffy's eye's found it's target. "AH! There he is!" Luffy shouted.

Coby curious if Luffy really did see the pirate-hunter was lifted up by Urouge to see as well. And what he saw made him froze.

There in the middle of the courtyard, tied onto two piece of wood was a man. "_Black bandana...Green waistband...That...That is Roronoa Zoro!_" Coby thought to himself in fright as he stared at Zoro.

"Is he up there Luffy-domo? You know I can't see while holding you two!" Urouge asked from underneath the two teens.

Luffy looked down and smiled widely at Urouge. "Ya, but he's tied up. But if we untie him maybe he will escape?"

Once Coby heard that he broke out of his stupor state to yell at Luffy. "Don't say stupid things like that! What do you think he'll do if we let him free?! He'll kill us all!"

"I think me and Luffy-domo can handle him on our own. We're pretty strong on our own." Urouge said giving his comment on what Coby thought.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! Don't you get it Luffy-san, he's not human. Letting him go just spells death!" Coby shouted at the two pirates.

"Hey you guys..." Coby sudden froze and looked to where the voice came from...Which was Zoro himself. "You're bothering me...Get lost." Zoro said coldly, not moving from his spot.

Coby was freaking out that Zoro heard them and faced Luffy. "Luffy-san, if you recruit a guy like that it won't matter how many lives you have."

While Coby was trying to convince Luffy to not recruit Zoro, Urouge saw a little girl with a ladder walk up to him. He raised on eyebrow at the girl who raised a finger to he lips to be quiet.

The girl raised to ladder onto the wall which gained the attention of Coby and Luffy. The girl did the same thing to Luffy and Coby to be quiet as she used a rope to climbed over the wall.

Coby yelled in panic as he realized what the girl was doing. "Ahhhh! That's dangerous! Luffy-san please stop her before she gets herself killed!" Coby asked Luffy but he said stood there looking at the girl and Zoro.

"Whats going on over there? What is the girl doing?" Urouge asked, having no idea what was going on because of him holding Luffy and Coby up.

Meanwhile the Girl approached Zoro was a item wrapped with cloth. "What do you want?" Zoro asked the girl coldly.

The girl just smiled widely at the fearsome pirate-hunter. "Aren't you hungry? I made you some Onigiri." The girl said as she unwrapped the onigiri she had.

"You're going to get killed shorty. Go away." Zoro said trying to get the girl to leave.

"You haven't eaten anything though. Here! This is my first time making them. I hope you like it." The girl said happily as she presented the food to Zoro.

Zoro was touched by the girls generosity but he hide it well as he yelled anger at the girl. "I'm not hungry! You're annoying! Hurry up and go home shorty!"

"But..." The girl said sadly but was interrupted but Zoro yelling at her again.

"I don't want any! Don't make me hurt you!" Zoro shouted just as a group of three arrived in the courtyard.

On both sides were Marines but in the middle was a man with funny looking blond hair and a cleft chin wearing a dark purple suit.

"My, my. You shouldn't be bullying kids. Looks like you're still energetic, Roronoa Zoro." The guy in the purple suit said in a smug tone as him and the two Marines approached Zoro and the girl.

"Looks like a weird guy appeared." Luffy said, curious as to what was going to happen next.

"Thank goodness. They're Marines so I'm sure that girl will be alright." Coby said beside Luffy with relief.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Coby-san." Urouge said beside Coby, somehow got on top of the wall with the other two boys.

Coby blinked in confusion as he turned and looked at Urouge who was beside him. "Hey, Urouge if your up here then who is-"

"Shhh, looks like something is happening." Urouge said stopping Coby from asking his question.

Back in the courtyard, the purple suit guy saw the onigiri the girl had with interest. "Hey, that onigiri looks pretty tasty." He said as he swiped the food from the girl and took a bite out of it.

To which he imminently spat back out with disgust. "DISGUSTING! The damn thing is full of sugar! It's need salt you idiot! SALT!"

The girl looked sadly at what the purple suit guy said. "But...But I thought it'll taste better with sugar..."

"These are completely inedible!" The purple suited guy shouted as he snatched the other rice ball and threw it on the ground, then to the girl's horror, started squishing them with his foot.

"Stop! Please!" The girl pleaded as the captain's son squished her hard work. "You're ruining them!"

"How evil." Coby whispered in shock at what the Marines did. "That girl worked really hard on those."

"Just as I thought, it looks like the Marines here are a bit corrupted." Urouge said as he smile faulted a bit at the sight.

The girl dropped to the ground and cried next to her ruined rice balls. "You're cruel! I worked so hard to make them!"

"Oh, stop crying." The purple suited guy complained. "No wonder why I hate little brats so much. It's your own fault. Can't you read this sign?"

The guy then pulled out a piece of paper and read it to the girl. "It says: '_Anyone who helps the prisoner will be __executed.' _And it is signed by my father, Captain Morgan."

The girl froze when she heard that which made the guy laugh evilly. "Brat, you do know how famous my father is, don't you?"

The guy then turned to one of the marines. "Hey, you...Throw this girl over that wall." The guy ordered, but said the Marine hesitate.

"Are you disobeying me? I'll tell my father!" It's been said that no one likes a tattle-tale, but this tattle-tale's father was the ranking officer at this base, to which no one wanted to make him mad.

So the marine compiled as he walked over to the girl and picked her up. "Sorry..." The Marine said to the girl which confused her, before throwing her over the wall.

Luckily Urouge reached out his he large arm and grabbed the girl and pulled her down to where he was. The girl looked up at the smiling figure of Urouge. "You okay?" Urouge asked to which the girl nodded slowly.

"You bastard..." Zoro said, glaring daggers at the purple suited man who just laughed smugly as he walked in front of Zoro.

"It seams like you're pretty stubborn, being alive and all." The guy said taunting Zoro.

"Damn right, I will live through the entire month." Zoro answered with a determine grin.

"Heheheh! Yeah, yeah sure!" The guy in the suit laughed as he walked away laughing.

"Just 10 more days! Helmeppo!" Zoro shouted at the purple suited guy now known as Helmeppo who left the courtyard.

Zoro released a frustrated sigh. But then he felt a presence and looked up to see Luffy in front of him.

"So your a bad guy?" Luffy asked with a blank look on his face.

"You're still here?" Zoro asked.

"Being publicly humiliated...Are you really that strong?" Luffy said as he started to walked a little closer to Zoro.

"Mind your own business!" Zoro shouted, getting irritated at Luffy's questions.

"Huh? I would have escaped in 3 days times!" Luffy said happily as he put his hand on his hat.

"I'm different from you...I will survive to show them! Defiantly!" Zoro said with a determine grin.

Luffy was impressed with Zoro's sprite. "Heh, what a stubborn guy your are." Luffy said as he started to leave.

"Wait." Zoro said stopping the rubber boy. "Could you… pick that up for me?" He motioned to the squished rice ball with his head.

"You're gonna eat this?" asked Luffy as he crouched down and picked up what was more a bunch of dirt that a ball of rice. "Cause its mostly a ball of mud."

"Shut up and give it to me! Now!" Zoro ordered, he held his mouth opened and Luffy tossed the remains of the rice ball inside.

The Pirate Hunter proceeded to eat the rice ball as if it was the first thing he'd eaten in weeks, but then coughed when he choked on the bits of dirt.

"You should've listened to me." Luffy pointed out.

"Tell the girl, 'that it was delicious...'" Zoro requested calmly. Luffy smiled at his worlds and left.

O-O-O

Later Luffy, Urouge and Coby went to the girls house, who is named Rika. Luffy told Rika how Zoro ate her food and liked it. "Really?!" Rika asked happily.

"Yeah, he ate the whole thing." Luffy answered after he told the story. Rika was incredibly happy once she heard that.

"Looks like the so called demon has a heart." Urouge said as he sat crosslegged with Rika on his shoulder.

"Yeah...But is Zoro really such a bad guy?" Coby asked as he was kinda in his own thoughts.

Rika turned and stared at Coby. "He's not! He's good because...He got himself punished for us." Rika said sadly as she remembered what happend.

_**~Flashback~**_

_"Step aside! Step aside!" Helmeppo called out three weeks ago as he walked down the street._

_"Make way for my beautiful pet doggy." The 'doggy' was actually a wolf and was terrifying and terrorizing the people. Helmeppo had a sword and two marines as an escort, no one wanted to get in his way. "Anyone who doesn't move I'll have executed! AHahaha-**snort**!"_

_The wolf barged into Rika's family tavern and made its way over to a table and proceeded to devour the food on a customer's table._

_"Stop it, you mean old thing!" Rika shrieked as she ran over to the wolf and swung at its tail with a broom._

_"Rika, get away from that thing," Rita's mother, Ririka shouted, hoping her daughter wouldn't get hurt._

_"You, little girl." Helmeppo said smugly. "Is there some kind of problem with how my precious dog is behaving?"_

_"Rika put it down!" Ririka exclaimed as she rushed out from the back room. "You don't want to get us in trouble."_

_The wolf growled as it turned to the little girl, then let out a howl as it pounced to attack Rika._

_**WHAM!** However before it could even reach her a barstool suddenly slammed into the wolf and knocked it out._

_Rika opend her eye's and looked at her saviour. The man in question was green-haired man that had kicked the barstool at the wolf._

_"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Helmeppo demanded as he swung his sword around in outrage. "Wait a minute… its you! You're 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro!"_

_"And if I am?" asked Zoro as Helmeppo continued brandishing his sword at him._

_"What's a pirate hunter doing defying the marines, huh?" Helmeppo asked in rage._

_"Can it and let me finish my meal in peace." Zoro said as he took a drink from his bottle_

_"RAAAH!" Helmeppo screamed as he charged at Zoro and swung his sword. Zoro lashed out his leg and kicked the captain's son's sword out of his hands, it went flying and embedded in the ceiling._

_"AAAHH!" Helmeppo's scream of rage turned to a scream of terror as Zoro turned to him and punched Helmeppo right in the face and sent him flying into a wall._

_Zoro drew one of his swords and pointed it at Helmeppo's face with cold eye's. "You're getting on my nerves, pal." Zoro said as Helmeppo whimpered in fear and pain. "You and that precious mutt of yours."_

_"Ahahaha." Helmeppo chuckled. "You do realize if my dad finds out about this he'll surely execute the girl, and her mother."_

_Zoro cast a glance at Rika and her mother, then turned back a Helmeppo with a cold glare._

_"So what do you say to a little deal between men?" Helmeppo offered as he slowly got back up. "In place of those three, we string you up instead. For… say one month. You survive that one month and I'll be so nice as to let you live too. What do you say? Sound fair?"_

_Zoro was quiet for a couple of seconds before speaking. "One month?"_

_"One Month. Heheh..." Helmeppo repeated._

_Zoro then drew his sword back into it's sheath. "You have yourself a deal."_

_**~End Flashback~**_

"It's been three weeks since then. Helmeppo keeps punching and kicking him while he's tied up. He's being so unfair!" Rika concluded as she finished her story.

"Heh, if the son is that bad I'll hate to meet his father." Urouge joked as he took a bite out of the piece of meat he ordered from Rika's family tavern.

"So that's how he ended up there..." Coby said quietly, mostly because he was shocked at what the marines did.

Suddenly the doors to the tavern was thrown open and crashed into some glasses. The cause was the smug Helmeppo himself.

"I'M HERE AND I'M HUNGERY! Waiter get your ass over here!" Helmeppo shouted as he slammed his feet on a table.

"Oh, that's right! Since I'm tired of waiting I decided to execute that pirate hunter tomorrow. Look forward to it everyone! Heheheheheh!" Helmeppo laughed idiotic, not aware of Luffy approaching him with a tighten fist.

**POW!** Luffy punched Helmeppo in the face and sent him flying into a wall.

"You… you just hit me!" Helmeppo whined as he sat up and held his face where Luffy had hit him.

"Luffy, no!" Coby pleaded as he tried to hold Luffy back. "You can't hit him."

"This guy's scum!" Luffy growled.

"You actually hit me!" Helmeppo shrieked. "I'm Captain Morgan's son you know!"

"Yeah, like I care!" Luffy snapped.

"You'll care after he executes you for this!" Helmeppo yelled.

"Why don't you just be a man and fight?" Luffy challenged.

Urouge then suddenly went up to Helmeppo and lifted him up by his collar with one hand. "You truely are a coward!"

Helmeppo tried to escape the 'Mad Monk's' grip but he couldn't. "L-Let go! I'll have my father execute you all!"

"Then why don't you go TELL HIM!" Urouge shouted as he threw Helmeppo through the tavern window and crashing into another building wall.

The two marines that was with him rushed to his aid and carried his unconscious body back to the marine base.

"Urouge-san! Why did you do that?! We're not trying to get on the marines bad side!" Coby shouted in panic while gripping his hair.

"A man should not hide behind the power of others, but should relie on his own strength to fight. Those that do not can not be called a warrior."

_Just you wait Urouge, I won't hide behind my father's shadow any longer. I'll make everyone fear my strength! Yahahaha!_

A slight flashback of Urouge past went by his mind when he said those words. Luffy nodded in agreement with his friend.

"Yeah, it's decided! I'm going to make Zoro join my crew!"

O-O-O

Meanwhile at the marine base a large figure sat in a chair that faced a window. He wore a long light blue marine captain's coat with a high collar, underneath it, he wore a sleeveless black shirt, a pair of blue pants, and a pair of black boots. "I am...Great!" The large man asked.

Near him leaning against a wall was a lean marine wearing a coat that said Strength on his back, and had a long katana. He had short red hair that was tucked underneath his white fedora and a fox like face. He was counting a wad of Beri in his hands. "Yeah, your the best marine around, Captain Morgan."

"But there hasn't been that much of a tribute to me lately. First-Lieutenant Jason." Morgan asked calmly.

The other marine let out a sigh. "Ah~ It's because the citizens income has decreased as of late, Captain." Jason said annoyed.

"The problem is not having enough admiration for me...Wouldn't you agree?" Morgan said as he rotated his chair to look at his first-Lieutenant.

Before Jason could replied the door to Morgans office slammed opened with a wounded Helmeppo. "FATHER! There's some people I want you to kill! IMMEDIATELY!"

Jason smirked at Helmeppo form. "_Looks like some gutsy figures arrived. Hopefully they will provide a some entertainment._"

O-O-O

Back with Zoro he was a sleep and seamed to be having a flashback of his past.

_A black-haired girl and a younger Zoro were dueling with training swords. The girl broke through Zoro's two-sword defence and connected with his face, knocking him on his back._

"_You're weak Zoro." The girl taunted him. "Nothing ever changes."_

"I made a promise to her." Zoro said to himself. "I can't allow myself to die in a place like this."

Zoro then suddenly awoken and saw a familiar person in front of him. "You again? Don't you have anything better to do?" Zoro asked the straw-hat pirate in front of him.

"I'm going to untie the ropes and you'll become my Nakama." Luffy said simply.

Zoro raised an eyebrow at what the rubberman said. "What?"

"I'm looking for people to join my pirate crew. I have one already and you makes two." Luffy explained.

"I refuse. I hunt pirates, why would I join and become one?" Zoro said as he stared at Luffy like he was an idiot.

"Huh? Whats wrong with being a pirate?" Luffy asked wondering what Zoro had against pirates.

"Pirates are scum. Who would want to become one?" Zoro explained.

"Does it matter? Your already famous for being an evil pirate-hunter." Luffy said making a good point.

"Like I care what society says about me. I never regretted the things I've done this far, and I won't care in the future. I will survive and do what I must do to live." Zoro said with a determine grin on his face.

"Huh, is that so...But I already decided that you'll join my crew." Luffy said with a smile as he crossed his arms.

"You don't get to make decisions like that!" Zoro shouted, getting more angrily with the straw-hat pirate.

"You use a sword, don't you?" Luffy questioned.

Zoro sighed and nodded. "Yeah but that stupid prick has them."

Luffy nodded, now understanding what needs to be done. "Yosh, If I get your swords back then you have to promise to join my crew." Luffy said, and all Zoro could do was stare wide eye.

"WHAT! Don't you listen, I'm not joining you!" Zoro shouted as Luffy started running off toward the marine base.

Zoro blinked a couple of times as the straw-hat boy was running. "Is he really going to attack the marine base?"

O-O-O

Meanwhile, on top of the marine base, a large project was going on. "Alright, steady." A marine ordered. "Now stand it up!"

"Father!" Helmeppo cried to his father. "That kid hit me! And that giant threw me out of a building! Why won't you help me take revenge? Even you haven't hit me before!"

"Do you know why I've never hit you?" Morgon asked in an eerie calm tone

"Because I'm your beloved son?" Helmeppo answered uncertainly.

With that answer, Morgan suddenly punched Helmeppo in the face, sending him crashing to the ground, luckily he didn't use his other hand.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A BASTARD SON THAT'S NOT EVEN WORTH HITTING!" Morgan yelled.

"Why do I have to clean up your mess?" asked Captain Morgan as he patted his axe, which was actually imbedded in his arm and replaced his hand, earning him the name, 'Axe-Hand Morgan.' The Captain continued smoking his cigar with his metal jaw while looking down at his pitiful son.

"I don't mind if you use my status. But only if you use it to punish those who defy me! Don't fool yourself, you are not the great one here! _I_ am the great one, ME!" Morgan paused and changed the subject,

Jason merely chuckled a bit at what Morgan said. "_Heh, yeah your great alright. Great at being made a fool._"

"Rumor has it that someone snuck into the execution site." Morgan said as he faced back at his statue.

"You mean that little girl?" asked Helmeppo confused as to what his father was getting at. "I already dealt with her…"

"So you killed her, right?" questioned Morgan.

"Huh? No… she's just a little girl!" Helmeppo replied, "She didn't even know what she was doing!"

"You!" Captain Morgan barked as he turned to a marine wearing a green necktie around his neck as opposed to the blue the others were wearing. It signified his rank as Second-Lieutenant. "Go into town and kill her! I don't care how old she is, whoever opposes me shall die!"

"But Captain, she's just a little girl!" The marine protested. "I couldn't do that!"

"Couldn't do it huh?" questioned Morgan. "You're a Marine Lieutenant, right? And the rank of Lieutenant is lower than the rank of Captain, isn't it?"

"Yes sir," the Lieutenant admitted.

"THEN YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO GO AGAINST MY ORDERS!" Morgan hollered. "IF I ORDER YOU TO KILL HER, THEN YOU WILL KILL HER!"

"I can't!" Lieutenant refused.

"TRAITOR!" Morgan shouted, and** i**n a flash Morgan raised his axe arm, then brought the blunt side of it down on the marine's back, and the marine fell to the floor, unconscious.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT HIM!" Helmeppo shrieked.

"L-lieutenant!" a marine stuttered as he stared down at the fallen marine.

"No matter," said Captain Morgan calmly. "For the sake of teaching the people respect, I'll go into town myself. With this arm, I rose to the rank of Captain. Rank is the most important thing in the world! I am the highest-ranking officer in the base, which means I am the greatest one here! GREAT MEN DON'T MAKE MISTAKES! Don't you agree?"

"Yes sir." the marines chorused. "You are absolutely correct Captain!"

During Morgans speech Jason saw a figure at the bottom of the base. "Hello, who do we have here?" Jason asked as he started to make his way inside.

"Look," said Morgan as he pointed to the giant statue lying on the ground. The statue was gigantic, and was an exact replica of Captain Morgan. "This is a symbol of my power! It took years to build it but today it's finally complete! Raise my statue, and put it up on the highest point of the base as a symbol of my greatness!"

O-O-O

Back with Luffy he wandered around the base for a while when he notice that no marines were around. "That's odd, where is everyone?"

Luffy asked himself when he saw some kind of activity at the top of the base.

O-O-O

Meanwhile at the front gate of the base. Urouge and Coby were waiting at the front. "How come we aren't helping Luffy with freeing Zoro?" Coby asked as he paced in front of Urouge who was sitting in front of the gate.

"Cause, we want Luffy to get the Marines attention. Once we hear the alarms, that's when we spring into action."

O-O-O

Back at the top of the base, the Marines were fastened the ropes onto the Captain's giant statue and were attempting to pull it up. They were all pulling as hard as they could, and were slowly pulling the extremely heavy stone statue off of the ground.

One of the statue's arms scratched against a piece of roof, and unfortunately for the marines, Captain. Morgan noticed.

"Hey you!" Captain Morgan barked at a marine, "Just now, did you bump my statue?"

"S-sorry Captain," the worried marine stuttered. "We were being careless sir…"

O-O-O

Luffy's arm stretched up into the air and rocketed up to the top of the base. "_**Gomu-Gomu no...ROCKET!**_" Luffy's arm retracted and pulled him upwards with the speed of a rocket.

O-O-O

Do you know how long I've been looking forward to the completion of this statue?" Captain Morgan demanded of an extremely frightened marine. "And you went ahead and damaged it!"

"I'm sorry sir!" the marine apologized. "I'll fix it right away!"

"This statue represents me! Damaging it means that you don't respect me!" Morgan brandished his axe arm and prepared to teach the marine a lesson, while failing to notice the rubber boy flying upward at an alarming speed.

"Do you understand!"

"Oh no!" Luffy exclaimed. "I'm going too fast!"

Luffy went flying upwards and grabbed the ropes that were being used to pull up the statue, and managed to stop himself. But the ropes snapped and Luffy fell to the ground.

Without the ropes to keep it up the statue to fell down and break in half on the edge of the roof.

The marines, Luffy, Helmeppo, and Captain Morgan all watched in shock as the top of the statue fell off of the roof and went smashing down to the ground and broke into hundreds of piece.

**O-O-O**

Jason came out of the marine base looking for the intruder he saw. "Now where is our pesky rat..."

When suddenly Morgans statue crashed right beside Jason, making him jump back in fright. "That was Captain Morgans statue...That's...Not good."

O-O-O

Luffy looked down at the now destroyed statue and back at Morgan. "Um...Oops, sorry." Luffy said apologetic.

"CAPTURE HIM! I WILL PERSONALLY KIL HIM MYSELF!" Morgan exploded with rage.

"YES SIR!" The marines shouted, hoping to not be in they're captains rage.

"AH! Father, that's the guy who punched me in the face!" Helmeppo shouted while pointing at Luffy.

"Hey, I've been looking for you!" Luffy said when he noticed Helmeppo. Luffy then quickly grabbed the Captain's son and ran through a door downstairs.

"Th-they headed into the main building," A marine announced.

"DO NOT LET THAT MAN ESCAPE!" Morgan ordered.

_**CRASH!**_

Morgan looked to where that sound was made and saw the front gate broken down with a large man in it's place. "Traitors...I'm surrounded by TRAITORS!"

O-O-O

Coby could only stare in complete shock at seeing Urouge smash open the iron gate with ease. "Jrahaha, now that the gates are open, it's time to free that pirate hunter." Urouge said as he started making his way to the courtyard.

"_Just what kind of monsters are you recruiting Luffy-san?_" Coby asked himself that when he broke out of his stupor and followed Urouge to the courtyard.

O-O-O

Meanwhile, Luffy was dragging Helmeppo on the ground while still being chased by the marines. "Where is Zoro's swords?" Luffy asked, still dragging Helmeppo's body on the ground.

"I'll tell you! _**BONK!**_ I'll tell you! _**BONK! **_Just stop dragging my body around! _**BONK!**_" Helmeppo said hitting his head several times on the ground.

Luffy suddenly stopped to let the prick talk. "Okay, so where is it?"

Helmeppo weakly raised his arm and pointed behind Luffy. "It's in my room...Three rooms past you..."

Luffy frowned when he was told that. "Eh? How come you didn't say so?" Luffy said as he turned, only to meet three marines with guns.

"Freeze! Put the captains son down now or we're shoot!" One of the marines said aiming his gun at Luffy.

"Nope. Shoot him if you want." Luffy said simply as he raised Helmeppo up as a human-shield. Helmeppo blinked a few times before he realized the situation he was in.

"AH! STOP! DON'T SHOOT ME!" Helmeppo shouted ans Luffy charged right through the marines, using Helmeppo as a shield.

O-O-O

Back at the court Coby was trying to untie Zoro while Urouge was looking out for any marines. "Hey, stop that! If you free me then the marines will kill you!" Zoro shouted, clearly agitated for being released by Coby.

"They were planning on killing you tomorrow. They didn't plan to keep their promise." Urouge said looking around the court for any enemies.

Zoro looked at the giant man in shock when he heard this. Coby nodded in agreement. "He's right, we heard Helmeppo say it himself. I can't stand seeing these marines do as they want. I want to be a good marine, not like these guys!"

Zoro was clearly shocked when he heard this but that shock soon turned to angry. "That is why Luffy-domo and me attacked the coward. That is why he's being chased right now to get your swords back." Urouge said when he saw a figure enter the courtyard.

"So that's who I saw running around the base. This...Luffy. Sadly none of you will be seeing each other again." First-Lieutenant Jason said as he drew his long sword out.

Zoro growled when he he saw the first-Lieutenant. "Jason...Why am I not surprised your came here." Zoro said as he glared at the first-Lieutenant.

Coby couldn't help but feel a slight chill down his spin when he looked into the fox-like eye's of the first-Lieutenant. "Zoro do you know him?"

Zoro nodded as he continued to glare at the fox-man. "Yeah, base on what I've seen of him. He basicily the second in command here at the base. But the truth is that he is manipulating Morgan to do his wishes. He's been using Morgans statues to make himself more rich."

"You shut-up, pirate-hunter! I mealy tell my good captain how great he is and in return he gives me what I want. Unlike that spoil brate of his I know when to keep my mouth shut." Jason said as he pointed his blade at the three.

It was at that time Morgan and a squad of marines arrived at the courtyard. "Ah, good. You caught the traitors in action! By treason your two have committed against my might, you will both my executed!" Morgan shouted as he pointed his axe-hand at Urouge and Coby with the marines aiming their guns.

While Urouge laughed in the face of danger, being faced with several guns, with no way to hide, did make him worry a bit. "Looks like we're in a bit of a pickle here."

O-O-O

Back with Luffy, he finally arrived in Helmeppo's room. "This room right?" Luffy asked as he looked around the room which looked to have belonged to a girl.

Luffy then spotted three sword that was in a corner. Two black sheathed and one white sheathed blade.

"There are three swords here? Which one is Zoro's?" Luffy asked Helmeppo. Sadly he passed out from being a human shield.

"Huh, you passed out? Guess I'll take all three." Luffy said as he dropped Helmeppo and picked up the swords.

Luffy looked out the window to see Urouge, Coby and Zoro being pointed at with many guns.

O-O-O

Coby was crying for his life as he hid behind Urouge who was trying to use his body as a shield against the guns.

"You guys did some interesting things. You you three and that straw-hat boy plan on starting a revolution against me?" Morgan asked angry as he glared at the three traitors.

"Roronoa Zoro, don't you dare underestimate me. You may be a strong fighter, but under my authority you're just a rat to be thrown out with the trash!" With his taunting complete Morgan turned to the marines. "TAKE AIM!"

"_No!"_ Zoro thought to himself as he stared at the marines and their guns. _"I can't afford to die here." _Zoro's thoughts shifted to a black-haired girl.

_You're weak Zoro, nothing ever changes._

"FIRE!" Captain Morgan ordered as the marines fired their rifles.

"_**Gomu-Gomu no...ROCKET!**_" Luffy shouted as he flung himself from Helmeppo's window and in front of his friends. Taking the full blunt of the rifle rounds.

"Luffy-domo!" Urouge said happily in seeing Luffy.

"Luffy-san!" Coby shouted in fear in seeing Luffy get shot.

"Straw-Hat!" Morgan shouted in rage in seeing the one who destroyed his statue.

"WHAT THE?!" Jason shouted in surprise in seeing Luffy appear out of no where.

It was then that everyone say Luffy not bleed from the bullets. But rather stretch his body instead.

"Shishi, THAT WON'T WORK!" Luffy shouted and he sent back the bullets at full speed, one of them screeching Morgans cheek.

Luffy laughed triumphantly in front of the shocked marines. "See, told you I was strong!"

Urouge was the only one who wasn't shock as he chuckled a bit in seeing his captain. "Nice timing Luffy-domo. Thought I was going to be filled with bullets if you hadn't arrived."

Zoro could only stare in surprise at what happened. "What...What are you?"

Luffy then turned and gave Zoro a thumbs up. "Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm going to be the Pirate King!"

* * *

And there two chapters for you ungrateful...Anyway some you probably notice that I added an OC into the story. Let me tell you that Jason plays NO major role in the story except for cannon folder.

See I'm going to be adding more of my own OC into the story to make the sides more even when it come to combat.

However I'm also up for on OC you the viewers might want me to add. Just give me a description of what they look like, how they act and what skills they have. And if I think it is better then what I had in mind then I'll add him/her.

Also I do not own the Title Page, the credit belongs totallyspecial on deviantart.

Anyway please review and give me your comments on the story. Just nothing to mean or else I'll send Zoro to cut you to pieces.


	3. A New Romance Dawns

_**Nakama Novas-East Blue**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A New Romance Dawns**_

"Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm going to be the Pirate King!" Luffy said with a wide smile as he faced Zoro.

Zoro could only stare at the rubber-man ins speechless awe. "W-what? Become the pirate king? Do you understand what you're saying?" Zoro asked thinking Luffy was a complete idiot to go after such a thing.

"I wasn't sure either but Luffy-san is serious about it. He's that determine about it. That's the kind of person he is." Coby said expressionly at Zoro.

"I agree, from what I have seen of Luffy-dono and he has what it takes to do it. He has the spirit of a true warrior." Urouge said while he was still facing the marines.

Luffy laughed at the complements as he pulled out the three swords he took and presented them to Zoro. "Here you go! I didn't know which one was your so I took them all."

"All three of them are mine. I use a Three sword style." Zoro said as he moved a bit under his knots.

"Uh, well here you go! You take them so we can beat them up together! Or you can stay here a be killed by the marines!" Luffy said giving Zoro a choice of either joining his crew or be killed.

Zoro gave a cheeky grin to the rubber-man at being given said choice. "Heh, you must be the son of the devil. Fine I'll join, I rather be a pirate then die here."

Luffy cheer with joy in gaining a new crew-mate. "YAY! I got a new crew member!" Luffy said as he started to do a little dance.

"As much as it brings joy to me to get a new member, I think we should concentrate at the problem at hand, Luffy-dono." Urouge said bringing Luffy out of his happy dance and nod at his giant friend.

Luffy then went to work to untie Zoro from his bonds. Meanwhile the marines were still in shock the the bullets didn't work on the rubber-man.

"How...How come the bullets didn't work? Is he a monster?" Jason said shackling, having not encountered anything like Luffy.

"The guy with the straw-hat isn't a normal human. It seamed that he eaten one of the cursed Devil Fruits." Morgan said gaining the attention of Jason and the marines.

"Devil fruits? Yes...Now that you mention it I have heard stories of monsters that eaten the cursed fruits. The fruit alone can be worth over 100,000,00 Beri. But I have heard stories of those who eaten one to gain monstrous abilities! But...I thought they were just stories?" Jason told, having remembered about Devil fruits because of his greedy nature.

Morgan nodded in agreement to his first-lieutenant. "Yes, Some of the stories I've heard myself or those that can breath fire or cause tsunami's with just a swing of a hand as well as turning into a animal hybrid. There are many rumours about the Devil's Fruit. Too many in fact to find what is real and what is not. The secret to this lies in the Grand Line."

After hearing his captain explain more about the Devil's Fruit, Jason gulped in fright as he saw Luffy struggle with Zoro's rope. "Then he must have one of those fruits powers..."

"Luffy-san hurry!" Coby said as Luffy continued to struggle with the ropes. "I'm trying, but they're so tight!"

"Stop screwing around and untie me dammit!" Zoro shouted, starting to lose his patients.

Urouge seeing that they were loosing time decide to act. "Move aside Luffy-dono. I'll tear the rope off."

"Yes, Jason and by the looks of it bullets are ineffective. If so then he will be executed by blade instead. I don't care what he is, they will all be killed! Cut them to shreds!" Morgan commanded as all the marines pulled out their swords and charged toward our heroes.

As the marines charged towards them, Urouge grabbed hold of the ropes and tore them off with ease. In an instant Zoro managed to grabbed hold of his swords, unsheathed them and blocked all the blades from the Marines. With a sword in both his hands and one in his mouth.

This sudden act made the marines frozen in shock with Morgan and Jason just as surprised while Luffy, Urouge and Coby were impressed by Zoro's skill.

"Make on move and I'll slice you all to pieces..." Zoro said with a cold tone toward the marine which made the cry out in fear. "Scary!"

Soon a cloud covered the sun in the sky and made the area a bit dark. "Like I said, in return for my swords and freeing me I'll join your crew and become a pirate. However I will follow my own dream and should you get in my way of it I'll kill you." Zoro said as he keep his hold on the marines swords.

"Dream?" Luffy and Urouge said in confusion.

Zoro nodded his head as he kept his eye's on the pirates in front of him. "My dream is to be the worlds strongest swordsman. And nothing...Nothing will get in my way. Understood?"

"The worlds greatest swordsman? Perfect, as a nakama of the future Pirate Kings crew I wouldn't have it any other way." Luffy said happily to Zoro dream.

Urouge nodded in agreement. "Yes, for the Pirate king needs the best of the best after all."

"Heh fine. I don't care if I'm called a devil or a saint. My name will be heard around the world." Zoro said when he head the sound of a long sword being cut across the air behind him.

"Move you worthless fools!" Jason shouted as he charged toward Zoro with his sword drawn. The marines moved out of the way as Jason and Zoro clashed swords.

"You have no idea I've been waiting to take you out fox." Zoro said as he grinned with his sword in his mouth.

Jason grunted as he held his ground against the pirate-hunter. "Shout up you fool! A suicidal dream like that is for idiots. What matters in this world is not being the best but the riches!"

At the same time the other marines that it was best to help the first-lieutenant so they wet in to attack Zoro.

Urouge say what was going to happened and looked at the cross Zoro was on. Coming up with an idea he grabbed hold of the cross and used his inhuman strength to ripe the cross from the ground and use it as a club.

"Ready Luffy-domo?" Urouge asked to to which he nodded. "Ready, Urouge!"

Urouge raised the cross-club over his should as he got ready to swing while Luffy raised his foot up in the air.

"_**Gomu-Gamu no...**_"

"_**Heaven's...**_"

The two the swung there choice weapons at the marines. Urouge with his cross-club coming from the left while Luffy's stretched leg coming from the right.

"_**WHIP!**_"

"_**STRIKE!**_"

The force of both the cross and the leg crushed the marines in-between the two attacked, instantly knocking them all out.

Morgan and Jason looked in complete shock at what happened to their troops.

"Amazing!" Coby cheered in delight in seeing the corrupted marines get beaten.

Zoro was also impressed in the two's skill "Just what are you?" Zoro asked cautiously.

"I ate the Gomu-Gomu Fruit. I'm a rubber-man!" Luffy said as he stretched his cheek at an impossible length.

"Rubber fruit?" Zoro asked surprised such a thing or person existed.

"R-rubber fruit?" Jason questioned now having a bad feeling. It was a devil fruit user, a master swordsman and a giant against him and Morgan. He knew his life was at stake. So he tried to sneak away while everyone was distracted.

Morgan however was growing more angry by the second. He removed his marine coat and c=got ready for battle.

"A civilian with no rank stands no chance against me and my axe! I am a captain of the marines!" Morgan announced threateningly.

Luffy however kept a passive blank face. "I'm Luffy a pirate. Nice to meet you."

Morgan was about to attack when he saw Urouge charging at him with the cross-club raised up high. When Urouge swung his weapon down, Morgan easily chopped it in half with his axe hand.

But it was just a distraction as Luffy appeared out of no where and stretched his arm back.

"_**Gamu-Gamu no Pistol!**_" Luffy shouted as he threw his punch at Morgan but he blocked it with his axe and then he tried to take a swing at Luffy and Urouge.

But Luff and Urouge jumped out of the way. Morgan turned his attention to Luffy and raised his axe up high and threw in down to the ground.

Luffy managed to easily jump out of the way but when the axe digged itself in the ground it cause a mini gorge to form from the strength behind the attack.

Urouge taking the chance of Morgan distraction of his attack, threw his fist at Morgans stomach and launch him back a few feet and cough up some blood from the force.

As Morgan recovered he was quickly greeted by Luffy slamming his feet on Morgans face which sent him back on the ground.

"_Damn, I knew it. These three are two much to handle for us. I gotta find some way to get out of here in one piece._" Jason said as he say how easy Morgan was getting beaten. His eye's then landed on the defenceless Coby and an idea formed in the greedy marines mind.

Morgan felt an intense pain in his stomach and face but it wasn't enough to keep him down. "You...You bastards!"

Luffy charge at Morgan right when he slammed his axe down again. But Luffy just spun in mid-air from the force from the attack and kicked Morgan in the face again.

"Oh Straw-Hat!" Everyone stopped to look where the voice was and saw that Jason had his blade at Coby's neck. "Why don't you be a good boy and give up, less you friend here gets killed."

"Damn, I loose sight of him for a second!" Zoro cursed as he remembered the fox-like man was beside him a minute ago.

Luffy however kept a blank face as he looked at Jason. Unaware that Morgan was slowly getting back up from behind him.

Jason raised an eyebrow and smirked widely at Luffy stopping. "Are you hearing me brat! Make just one more move and I'll slit this kids neck! Kekhahahaha!"

But Luffy kept the same face he had. While Coby was fearful for his life. It was then that Coby felt relieved when Luffy smiled. "Idiot, Give up. Coby is serious."

Luffy said as he stretched his arm back. This made Jason fearful as he tried to warn Luffy again. "STOP! DON'T. Move and I'll seriously kill him!"

Coby then saw Morgan raise his axe above Luffy's head. "LUFFY! BEHIND YOU!"

"_**Gomu-Gomu no...**_"

"I am Axe-Hand Morgan! Captain of the marines!" Morgan shouted as he raised his axe even higher.

It was then that Morgan felt someone wrap their around over his wait. "I don't think it's wise to hurt my friends." Urouge said as his smile grew wider.

"_**PISTOL!**_" Luffy shouted as he threw his arm at Jason while Urouge lifted Morgan up and flipped him backward and slammed his head into the ground. "_**Heavenly Back-Smash!**_"

Zoro smirked at the display of strength from the two pirates. "Those two are pretty powerful."

Jason, somehow was still standing from the attack looked up to see Luffy grabbed hold of his arms while spinning his body. "W-w-w-w-what are you doing?! Let me go!"

"No! You and that captain guy ruined Coby's dream and for that I'm not going to forgive you." Luffy said with a serious tone.

Jason was probably the most scared in his whole life. "I'll...I'll give you 20% of my wealth if you let me go!" Jason shouted trying to buy his way out.

"_**Gomu...**_"

"Eh! 50%!"

"_**Gomu no...**_"

"75%! PLEASE!"

"_**Bow Gun!**_" And with that Luffy used the strength of his spun body to launch Jason into the sky. Jason was screaming the whole time as he kept flying till he was just a sparkle in the sky. _**Twinkle**_

It was at that time the marines woke up in time to see their two leaders be defeated.

"They, defeated Captain Morgan and first-Lieutenant Jason..."

"Impossible!"

"I can't believe it!"

The marines each said in wonderment at the one who beat they're commanding officers.

"If anyone want to still fight, come at us!" Zoro shouted giving each of the marines a cold glare.

The marines were speechless for a while till they did something surprising...They started to cheer with joy.

The three pirates and Coby were confused by this sudden turn of event. "What the...Their leaders were defeated yet they're cheering?"

"Maybe that Morgan guy was such a bad captain they are rejoicing over his defeat." Urouge commented with his arms crossed and his head tilted sideways a bit.

Coby smiled widely as he nodded in agreement to Urouge. "I think so! They were so afraid of Morgan they feared they would get killed if they didn't listen to him."

It was then that Zoro collapse to the ground. "Ah...I'm hungry..."

Urouge laughed wholeheartedly at Zoro. "Jrahahaha! That makes sense since you barley ate anything for several days."

O-O-O

Later our heroes were eating all that they can at Rika's family tavern with most of the civilians gathered around their heroes as they eat to their hearts content.

"AH~ Damn that was good food! It was worth not eating for 3 weeks!" Zoro cried out in satisfaction as he was full from all the food he eat.

Urouge was calmly picking his teeth out with a toothpick while Luffy was still stuffing his face silly. "Indeed, it's been a while that I was able to eat that much without Luffy-dono stealing my food."

Luffy was finishing another plate of food as he looked at Zoro oddly. "Eh? You done eating already?"

"I don't understand how you can eat more then me. I didn't eat anything for three weeks yet you're still eating!" Zoro said frustrated as he pointed at the tower of plates Luffy ate through.

"But it's so good!" Luffy said as he went through a piece of meat in a matter of seconds.

Urouge looked at Rika's mother, Ririka with an apologetic look. "Sorry about eating so much of your food. Guess it's been a while since we had a decent meal."

Coby nodded and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Y-yeah, sorry but I kinda helped myself too."

Ririka shook her head as she was cleaning out a cup. "No, don't be. This is the lest we can do for the heroes who saved this town."

"You guys were great!" Rika told Luffy and Urouge with admiration.

"Yeah I know, and I'll become even greater!" Luffy said as he finished another plate of food.

"So what's next?" asked Zoro wondering what the next step is.

"We're heading for the Grand Line!" Luffy exclaimed simply though it truth it wasn't.

"That's suicide!" Coby yelled hearing what Luffy planned to go next. "The three of you would never survive on your own! It's impossible! Don't you understand, the world's strongest pirates all gather there!"

"He's right. There are many rumours of such powerful people it the grand and even the sea itself has claimed more lives then half of East blue. It's even called the pirates graveyard because of how dangerous it is." Ririka told, remembering some of the most outrageous stories from fellow travellers.

"If we're going after One Piece then we're going to have to go there eventually." Zoro reasoned hoping to meet a certain man in the Grand Line.

"But with our current statue we wouldn't stand a chance." Urouge said, remembering some of the tales he heard about the blue sea known as the Grand Line and how dangerous it was.

"Urouge right! You guys are talking crazy if you are going in your current state!" Coby shouted with a worried look.

"What are you so worried about?" Zoro asked, "It's not like you're coming with us."

"But I'm worried about you! Is that so wrong? Can't I worry about my friends?" Coby turned to Luffy with a sad and worried look. "Luffy, even though we just met, but we are friends, aren't we?"

"Yep!" answered Luffy with a big smile. "Even though we're going out separate ways, we'll always be friends."

"You're the first real friend I ever had." said Coby, who looked like he was about to cry as he remembered what Luffy did for him a few days ago.

"You were the first one who ever stood up for me. Even I wouldn't stand up for myself! But thanks to you guys I learned to fight for my dreams." Coby said as he wiped his tears with his arm.

"That's why we're going to the Grand Line." Luffy said like it was a simple awnser..

"Makes sense to me." Zoro agreed.

"Sound right to me too." Urouge said also agreeing.

"But, wait a minute, Luffy, I'm trying to convince you that you're being too reckless!" Coby snapped trying to get back to what they were discussing.

"First of all, you'd better worry about yourself." Zoro advised as he tapped one of his swords on Coby's head.

"Even though you were just doing chores on a pirate ship, you were still aiding pirates. Don't underestimate the marines' ability to gather information. If they know about your past they won't let you enlist." Zoro said as he remembered Urouge telling how Coby joined him and Luffy.

Coby looked down in depression as he recalled that terrible life he was in. "N-now that you mention it..."

"Excuse me..." A voice came from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Commander Ripper, a dark skinned marine with a neat black goatee. He wore a traditional marine uniform but also had a dark green necktie, signifying his rank as Commander.

He was two ranks below Captain Morgan and one rank below Jason. Now that the corrupt officers had been defeated, he was taking over. Standing behind him was a battalion of other marines. "You guys are pirates right?"

"Yep." Luffy answered truthfully. "And I just got my second crew member! With two that makes me an official pirate captain!"

"You're not supposed to tell them that." Urouge said with a raised eyebrow.

"You saved our town, and we are truly grateful. However we are still marines and we can not allow you to stay any longer. I'll have to ask you to leave. But to show our gratitude we won't report you to Marine Headquarters." Ripper said as he lowered the bime of his hat over his eye's.

"Hey marines, what are you saying? They saved this town! They're your heroes as much as they are ours!" An angry villager exclaimed.

"Well I guess we'll be leaving. Thank you for the food ma'am." Luffy said as him, Zoro and Urouge stood up, emotionless as the walked passed Coby and towards the door.

"Aren't you with them?" Ripper asked Coby curiously.

"I…" Coby trailed off when he remembered Luffy saying how they'd always be friends. "I'm not… I'm not with them!" A small smirk appeared on Luffy's face as he headed out the door.

"Excuse me, pirates." Commander Ripper called out as he turned back to Luffy. "Is he telling the truth?"

Luffy slowly turned around with a wide smile on his face. "I know what this guy used to do…" Luffy started to say, causing Coby to stare in shock, silently begging Luffy not to continue.

"I can't remember where but there was this FAAAT female pirate… I think her name was Alvida…" Luffy continued not noticeing the terrified look on Coby's face.

"_Stop...If they know I worked on a pirate ship before… then they won't let me join the marines. Don't say anymore._" Coby thought to himself as he wished Luffy wouldn't talk anymore.

"She was a really big and ugly female pirate. This guy spent two years…" Luffy continued as he walked over and poked Coby's head.

"Please… shut up…" Coby whimpered, he was going to lose his best chance of joining the marines if Luffy kept this up.

"SHUT UP!" Coby suddenly swung his fist and punched Luffy in the face. Urouge and Zoro just stood there and watched their Captain go down like a ton of bricks.

"Why you little…" Luffy growled as he stood back up and retaliated with a punched to Coby's face.

"Now you made me angry! Take that! And this!" Luffy shouted as he kept on punching Coby, not even giving him a chance to fight back.

"ENOUGH!" Commander Ripper shouted as he got in-between the two.

"Both of you stop! I won't allow this town to have anymore fights!" Zoro walked forward and pulled Luffy off of Coby.

"I can tell he isn't your friend. Now please, leave this town immediately!" Ripper shouted sternly as he warned the three pirates.

Zoro dragged Luffy passed the marines and out the door, while Urouge looked at Coby with a proud smile and left with his two crew-mates.

"_That was his plan,"_ Coby thought to himself as he lay on the ground. _"He did it for me, he wanted to make me mad and make me hit him. Even in the very end I still needed his help. What am I helpless? Am I that pathetic? If I don't take this chance then everything they did will be a waste!"_

Coby slowly stood up, while the three pirates calmly walked out of town towards the dock. Luffy and Zoro had almost gone the wrong way, but Urouge grabbed them and pulled them along with him. It was good that they had someone with a sense of direction.

"Please, let me join the marines!Even if it's chores, I will do them!" Coby requested of the Commander as he stood back up.

"Commander, I'm against it. We can not accept a person whose past is so unclear. There have been events where pirates have joined the marines to be spies! We need to properly check his background before we can decide." A marine protested against Coby's request.

"I'M NOT A PIRATE! MY DREAM IS TO BECOME A MARINE!" Coby shouted, he wasn't going to be pushed around as he pushed forward with his dream.

Ripper stared at Coby and was surprised by the determined look on his face. "I can't tell you how many of our comrades have been killed by pirates over the years, this is a big step you're taking."

"S-so…"

"Permission to join granted." Commander Ripper stated with a small smile.

Coby was shocked by the response but was happy none the less. "Thank you, SIR!"

O-O-O

With our three pirates they were getting their new ship ready. Since the one Luffy, Urouge and Coby had was to small the towns people gave them a boat that was twice the size. Just for Urouge.

"I hope those marines didn't see through that acting Luffy-dono." Urouge said as he was pulling the small anchor onto their small boat.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if they saw right through it." Zoro said as he lifted their bag of supplies onto their boat.

Luffy just chuckled a bit as he sat at the front of the boat. "I'm sure Coby can handle things himself. Whether he gets in or not, it's up to him."

Zoro nodded in agreement as him and Urouge were finishing up. "Yeah though everyone probably hates us now."

"It doesn't matter if we are viewed as villains or heroes. As long as we knew what we did is good. It's fine by me." Urouge said as he pushed the boat off the dock and started sailing.

"LUFFY-SAN, UROUGE-SAN!" The three pirates turned to see Coby, Rika and her mother Ririka watching them at the dock.

"Thank you very much! This marine will never forget you guys!" Coby shouted as he saluted to the three pirates.

Zoro was smiling at Coby for saluting at them. "Heh, never heard of a marine saluting to a pirate before."

Urouge nodded and smiled in agreement. "Just proves that there is a first for everything."

Luffy was laughing happily was he waved goodbye to his friend. "Coby, we'll meet again someday!"

"ATTEN-TION! GROUP SALUTE!" A voice behind Coby commanded. He turned to see all the marine saluting to the three pirates as they drifted away from the island.

"You have good friends there." Coby looked up to commander Ripper who smiled down on Coby.

Coby realized that Ripper knew Coby was with Luffy and the others but still he let him join the marines. Coby's eye's swelled up with tears but he managed to hold them back.

"What we're doing is against the code of the marines. Just for that our punishment will be three days without food!" Commander Ripper commanded. To which the marines wholeheartedly obeyed.

"SIR!"

O-O-O

Off in a distance the small sailboat was drifting off wherever the wind took it. Luffy stood at the front of the boat staring at the sea in front of them, while Zoro sat down and leaned against the side. Ricky was leaning back against the mast and was staring up at the clouds.

"At last our pirate crew has set sail." Luffy said, daydreaming what next adventure that was in store for him.

"I've got the feeling some interesting adventures are waiting for us." Zoro said.

"And if that's the way our first team-up ended, I can only imagine what those are gonna end like. Jrahahaha!" Urouge laughed jolly.

"Hahaha, I'll be King of the Pirates, I know it." Luffy said mostly to himself as he stared off into the horizon.

'Straw Hat' Luffy and his new Nakama, 'Mad Monk' Urouge and 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro set sail. Luffy's Nakama may have grown, but so have the obstacles and challenges that lay ahead of them.

* * *

And there is the newest chapter. Next week our heroes go nose to nose with a mad clown pirate and meet a curious pirate-thief along the way.


	4. The Pirate Clown, Captain Buggy Appears

Okay, Now I know the last couple of chapters are pretty much the same as in the amine/manga. But Trust me I will be making big chances in some of the future chapters. Especially when the next nova joins the crew. But till then please be patient and enjoy the story.

* * *

_**Nakama Novas-East Blue**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Pirate Clown, Captain Buggy Appears**_

In the middle of the sea, a group of three pirates have gathered around a treasure chest on their small boat that had a Jolly roger with a clown nose on it.

"Ghahahaha! Look at all this treasure! Captain Buggy will be proud for what we brought him!" One of the pirates said as he held up a golden necklace.

"Yeah, Captain Buggy won't be angry with us once he sees this!" Another pirate said when he saw something off into the distance.

"Hey whats that?" The pirate said as he pointed as a rouge boat near them. Upon closer inspection the pirates saw a cute orange headed girl lying over the edge of the boat.

(_Insert One Piece~Nami's theme 0:09-1:50_)

The three pirates sailed up close to the girls boat with perverted smiles on their faces. "Oi, you okay there little girl?"

The girl raised her head with relief on her face. "Ah, I must be dreaming to run into someone in this sea..." The girl said happily but tired in seeing the three pirates.

"I...I don't know who you are but if you have any water? I'll give you as much money that you want, just help me please." The girl said as she showed the three pirates the treasure chest that was on her boat.

The three pirates smiled greedily as their eye's set upon the large chest in the girls boat. "Don't worry. We're save you little girl." The leader of the three said as they each stepped onto the girls boat.

"But we have to see if what you have in the chest is good or not first." One of the pirates said as they had their backs to the girl. Unaware of her jumping into their boat.

"Now let's see here..." The leader of the three said as he was picking the lock on the girl;s chest. But once he opened it, instead of more treasure a large spring panda doll sprung out of the box, surprising the three pirates.

The three soon heard laughed and turned to see the girl had taken their boat. "If you want you can have all of it. Including the boat!"

"AH! YOU BITCH!"

"SHE TOOK OUR BOAT!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU THEIF!"

The three pirates shouted in complete rage as the girl sailed away.

Thunder is then heard as the girl looked behind the pirates ship. "There are some dark clouds coming from the south. It might not be such a good idea to be on a small boat when it comes."

When the girl said that a small stormed appeared out of no where and washed away the three pirates while the girl happily sailed away from the storm.

"Bye, bye! And thank you for the treasure!" The girl said as she sailed of to her next location. Leaving the three pirates to drown.

(_End music_)

O-O-O

The three Straw Hat Pirates were drifting along in their little boat in comfortable silence. But the silence was eventually broken by Luffy.

"I'm starving!" Luffy complained. Luffy and Zoro were sitting in the bottom of the boat while Urouge was resting at the back with his back on the mast.

"It's funny that you two have absolutely no navigation skills." Zoro commented to Luffy and Urouge as the three seam to be completely lost.

"Why? Drifting has worked pretty well for me so far. What about you? You're supposed to be the terror of the seas!" Luffy asked, oblivious to them being lost.

"I don't recall ever calling myself that. I just followed a pirate I was after out to sea, but I couldn't find my way back home. So I made the best of things and went after the pirates that were in the area. I had to get some money somehow…" Zoro said telling how he always travelled

"So in other words you got lost.." Urouge said bluntly.

"SHUT UP! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PUT IT LIKE THAT!" Zoro snapped at Urouge for pointing out his one weakness.

"Anyway, what kind of pirate doesn't know how to navigate? I thought at least you would have some navigating skills, Urouge." Zoro asked.

"I'm not from this sea. I was injured after an attack and drifted to Luffy-dono's island. So I don't know much about this sea. What we need is a navigator." Urouge told, remembering his fight with his so called 'Attacker.'

"_You are to weak to face me, Urouge...Begone from my presents...El Thor!"_

Urouge winced a bit in pain that was barley noticeable. Except for Zoro who noticed it but decided to ignore it...for now.

"Yeah, but before that we need a cook and a musician!" Luffy agreed with Urouge.

"THOSE CAN WAIT!" Zoro exclaimed, then he and Luffy promptly fell back on the floor of the boat. Zoro wondered what he'd gotten himself into when he agreed to join up with such a simple-minded captain.

"I'm starving..." Luffy complained once again as all three of their stomachs rumbled.

It was silent as Luffy and Zoro thought about what they had to do. Urouge however broke the silence when he saw something in the sky. "Is that a bird?"

"Yeah! Look at that turkey!" Luffy exclaimed as he stared up at the pink bird flying above them.

"It looks pretty big." Everyone paused and looked up at the bird, they no longer had any food and were really hungry.

"LET'S EAT IT!" Luffy shouted with drool coming from his mouth.

"Huh? How?" Zoro wondered.

"I'll catch it! Urouge get ready!" Luffy offered. Urouge nodded as he grabbed Luffy's arms and the two stretched them as far as they can.

"_**Gomu-Gomu no Heaven Rocket!**_" Luffy shouted as the force from his stretched arms sent him flying towards the large bird.

But suddenly the Zoro and Urouge saw Luffy was stopped by the bird. This being that the bird was bigger then they though.

"Guys...HELP!" Luffy shouted as the bird had it's big beak around Luffy's head, trapping him in its beak.

"Looks like he got caught." Urouge said simply as the bird was flying off with Luffy.

"Yep..." Zoro said calmly, agreeing with the giant man.

**...**

"YOU IDIOT!" They both shouted as Urouge was paddling at top speed to catch up with Luffy and the bird.

"Hey Urouge, there are some people in the water." Zoro advised as he noticed three figures, which were the three pirates bobbing up and down in the water directly in the path of the boat.

"Huh?" **_WHAM_**_!_ The boat suddenly plowed into the three pirates in the water but they managed to grab onto the boat and pulled themselves on at the last minute.

"Great you made it, sorry we couldn't stop for you." Urouge said as he was trying his best to catch up to the giant bird.

"Were you _trying_ to run us over?" One of the now saved pirates demanded as he glared at Urouge.

"Why is these guys so reckless?" Another one complained.

"Hey, stop the boat!" The third person commanded as he drew a sword. "We're pirates under Captain Buggy. We command that you stop this boat!"

"_**Huh?**_" Both Urouge and Zoro said as they gave the three pirates a death glare.

O-O-O

Not even a minute came as Urouge and Zoro beat up and forced the three pirates to paddle their boat for them.

"Hahahaha! Sorry Master Zoro, Master Urouge. If we had known you were the great pirate-hunter and friend we would have never attacked you! Please forgive us!" The leader of the three pirates said with a beat-up face.

"Quite, it was because of you three we lost track of our captain. So keep rowing." Zoro growled which made the three stooges row faster.

"What were your three doing in the sea anyway?" Urouge asked, curious as to the three's situation.

"IT WAS A GIRL!" The lanky Pirate with a ginger oval hairstyle shouted out with anger on his face.

"IT WAS A EVIL GIRL!" The Pirate with a black woolly cap with the Captain Buggy Jolly Roger which was an ordinary skull and crossbones with a red clown nose shouted out as well with the same level of anger as his lanky companion.

"But she was really pretty girl!"The chubby Pirate with a pointy beard shouted out with flushed cheeks and a saucy grin on his face.

"The three of us just finished robbing a ship and was on our way back to Captain Buggy when we saw this boat drifting alone in the sea" The oval haired Pirate told them.

"We decide to get a closer look if by the off-chance there was any treasure on there but that's when we saw the evil girl passed out on the side of her boat" The oval haired Pirate said with anger in his voice.

"That's when she tricked us out of our boat and treasure before saying stuff about bad weather happening before a storm came out of nowhere and destroyed the boat!" The woolly capped Pirate shouted in anger as well.

"Terrible huh!" The fat Pirate said as he stared at Urouge and Zoro who had thoughtful looks on their faces.

"A girl that can predict the weather huh? Sounds like a perfect navigator for us." Urouge asked Zoro with a raised eyebrow.

Zoro nodded in agreement. "That she would. But first we got to find out troublesome captain first. Though what are the chances of finding them both?"

O-O-O

Elsewhere on Organ Island was a deserted town called Orange Town. Docked at sea was a carnival themed pirate ship, which probably explained why the village was empty.

All except for the same orange haired girl that took the three pirates boat that is.. She was holding a rolled up piece of paper in her hand that appeared to be some sort of chart or map.

"Stop! You can't run from us!" Came a loud shout of a group of three large but strange looking pirates that were chasing after the girl. "Thief! Give us back that chart!"

"_I finally have it..."_ The girl said to herself as she ran off as fast as she could from the pirates. _"The chart of the Grand Line."_

"Damn! If we don't get that chart back, we're dead! If Captain Buggy finds out what happened, he's gonna kill us!" One of the pirates cursed as they continued to chase after the girl.

O-O-O

"Captain Buggy sir!" A Pirate wearing multiply coloured clothing exclaimed in shock as he focused the telescope on the bird that took Luffy "There's an unknown object flying towards us what should we do?"

**"********Use the cannon to Flashily shoot it down!****"** Captain's Buggy's menacing voice rung out before five of his Pirates set up a cannon and aimed at the bird.

"Aye Captain!" The small Pirate said with a smirk as he lit the cannon's fuse and waited for the fireworks.

O-O-O

_**BOOM!**_

The girl and three pirates paused in there chase as something exploded above them. Soon they heard the distance sound of someone screaming. They soon saw a person crashed land right in-between the girl and the pirates.

"OW! Why was there a cannon ball all of a sudden?" Luffy asked as he picked himself and his hat up from the ground, completely harmless.

The moment the girl saw the boy she came up with a devious plan. Though Luffy was still hungry since he couldn't get the giant bird.

The girl approached Luffy was a happy expression on her face. "Boss, I'm so glade you came!"

Luffy looked at the girl oddly. "Eh? Who are you?" Luffy asked in confusion, unaware of the angry glares from the three pirates.

The girl smiled widely as she ran off. "I leave the rest to you boss!" The girl said as she disappeared.

"Hey she's getting away!" One of the pirates shouted, ready to go after her. But he was stopped by one of the other pirates.

"Don't worry, her boss is here. So he must be trying to protect her then." The pirate said and his two compatriots soon understood what he meant.

Luffy turned to face the three pirates, oblivious as to what the three were going to do. "Hey, do you guys have any food? I'm starving."

"Don't screw with us you bastard!" One of the pirates said as he punched Luffy in the face. Even though Luffy didn't feel a thing his hat did get knocked off which was more then a reason for Luffy to beat them up.

_**BANG, BASH, KA-POW**_

In an instant Luffy knocked-out all three of the pirates and grabbed a hold of his hat in midair.

"Don't touch my treasure..." Luffy said in a serious tone and he placed his hat back on his head.

"Wow, you're pretty strong aren't you?" The girl, now reappeared on a building roof called out to Luffy. Luffy looked up at the girl with confusion.

"You managed to beat those three pirates with just your bare hands. My name's Nami, I robe from pirates Why don't we work together?" Nami asked as she jumped down to the buildings balcony.

"Nope." Luffy said simple as he started to walk away. Nami was surprised by the quick response, so she quickly jumped down to the ground and tried to catch up to the rubber-boy. "H-Hey, wait up!"

As she caught up to Luffy she heard the rubber-mans stomach growl. "Ah now I remember! I need food..." Luffy said as he felt the energy drained from him.

"How about I treat you?" Nami asked, thinking that getting Luffy to help her is to go through his stomach.

"Really?!" Suddenly Luffy was rejuvenated after hearing that someone was going to feed him.

O-O-O

(_Insert One Piece~Landing at Town 0:00-1:30 AKA Buggy's theme_)

"You haven't caught that thief yet?" Buggy asked angry as his men reported their findings. This of course made all the pirates worry.

"I-I just sent three of our pirates to go after her, Captain Buggy." The pirate that was currently reporting to his captain told, nervously.

Buggy was tapping his foot on the wooden ground impatiently. "Why on earth was the map stolen so easily? Huh?! We were just about to set sail to the Grand-Line to show off our powers..."

The reporting pirate was getting more and more scared of his upset captain. "W-w-w-well, Captain. The discussion for placing the storage key was skipped. But don't worry, we should have the girl soon. It's no big problem captain."

Buggy's eye's widen when he heard what the pirate said. "What did you say..."

"Th-th-that it's no big problem?" The pirate retold nervously and he immediately realized what he said. Sadly it was too late.

"**WHO HAS A BIG NOSE?!**" Buggy exploded and went up to the pirates face with a furious look on his face...Along with a big shiny red nose.

"Do you want me to wear a mask to cover my stupid nose? **HUH?!**" Buggy asked, getting more and more angry. Sadly the pirate was speechless because of all the fear he has.

Sudden something grabbed hold of the pirates neck and choked him as well as lifting him into the air.

"It happened..."

"The power of the Devil Fruit..."

Some of the pirates were mumbling as the pirate continued to choke.

"Who am I?" Buggy asked the pirate as he was barley breathing. "C-Captain Buggy!" The pirate gasped as he struggled to free himself.

"Good, now what happens when people don't listen to me?" Buggy asked calmly.

"T-they are killed! Please forgive me! I won't say anything like that again!" The pirate told as he was released all of a sudden and dropped to the ground.

"Good, sadly I have to leave an example...READY THE BUGGY CANNON!" Buggy ordered as he sat back down on his chair and surveyed his crew bring out a large cannon and aiming it at the recovering pirate.

"BUT I APLOLOGIZED!" The pirate screamed in terror at the cannon..

"DIE FLASHILY!" Buggy screamed. Within moments, the cannon was fired and blasted the pirate with a huge explosion. When it cleared, there was nothing left.

"Now get my chart back. And take all of the treasure left in this town." Buggy commanded to the rest of his crew.

"YES SIR, CAPTAIN BUGGY!"

(_End Music_)

O-O-O

Luffy devoured a sandwich in one bit and swallowed it whole. Him and Nami were inside a house getting some food to eat. "Delicious! Hey, do you live here alone?"

"Hm? No, I don't live in this town. The locals were so afraid of Buggy that they deserted the whole town." Nami told as she was sitting on a table where Luffy was eating.

"Oh, so your just breaking and entering then." Luffy state bluntly.

"That's rude! I just rob from pirates and no one else. Don't compare me to someone that breaks and enters." Nami shouted angrily.

"But a thief is a thief, right?" Luffy asked simple.

Nami looked away from Luffy with a determine look. "I will earn 100,000,000 beri, no matter what. And with a map of the Grand Line, that amount isn't just a dream..." Nami said as he tucked a piece of paper under her shirt.

"Hm? Map? Are you a navigator?" Luffy asked with interest after hearing mention a map.

Nami turned to look at him and smiled confidently. "Yep, my skills are much better then any average navigator's."

Luffy as ecstatic that he found a navigator so soon and imminently wanted her in his crew. "Really, that's great! The why don't you join my crew and be our navigator?!"

"Really?!" Nami said happily to have someone strong like Luffy to help her.

"Yeah! A crew of pirates!" The instant Luffy said pirate a scowl formed on Nami's face as she glared at Luffy.

"No...I hate pirates more then anything in the whole world! I like money and Tangerines!" Nami shouted as she slammed her hands on the table.

Luffy gave her a blank look as he placed his hat on his head. "Come on, join my crew. Be our navigator." Luffy stated simply.

Nami was going to say no again when an idea formed in her head...A devious idea. "Hmmm, maybe. I'll have to think it over a bit. If you accept my conditions that is."

O-O-O

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! That pesky thief got AWAY!" Buggy shouted with complete fury at being told of the news.

The three pirates Luffy beat up earlier jumped back in fright at their captain's rage. "There's three of you, how could she have escaped?! You all should die flashily!"

Once Buggy said this the three beat up pirates screamed in fear.

"Captain Buggy!" The attention was turned to a small dark skinned pirate ran up to his captain. "The thief from before has come back and she has someone tied up with her!"

"What did you say!" Buggy shouted in confusion as Nami appeared with a tied up Luffy beside her.

As she stood in front of the clown pirate she pushed Luffy to the ground and walked up to Buggy with a piece of paper and said. "I have captured the thief, Captain Buggy the Clown. Here is the map to the Grand Line that he took."

"Thank you very much for returning my map...But tell me what made you change your mind, eh?" Buggy asked the orange haired cat-burglar with a somewhat calm voice.

Nami presented the map to Buggy who took it. "I had a fight with my boss. He is such a pain to deal with. So let me join your crew instead." Nami told Buggy simple with a happy tone.

"AH! Nami, you traitor! You tricked me!" Luffy shouted angrily as being tricked by the person he thought would join his crew.

Buggy glared evilly at Nami before he erupted with laughter. "DAHAHAHAHA! He's a pain to deal with you say?! HA! What an interesting women you are! I like you, sure you can join my crew."

As Buggy continued to laugh Nami smiled as her plan seamed to be working.

"_Plan is a success. Pirates are so easy to trick._" Nami thought to herself as Luffy was placed in a stone cage.

"Huh? Why am I in a cage?" Luffy asked simple as he sate crossed legged in the small cage.

"Dahahaha! I'm in a good mood now that I have my map back. This calls for a PARTY!" Buggy shouted and instantly all the pirates brought out food and drinks and started to party. Some even started doing circus like performance.

"NAMI! YOU'RE REALLY KNOCKING 'EM BACK!" Buggy shouted to Nami she downed another mug of grog.

"Time for a drinking contest new girl!" a pirate announced as he started drinking a mug of grog. Nami accepted and downed mug after mug of grog until the pirate passed out.

"I WIN!" Nami exclaimed as she held an empty mug up over her head.

_"__No one can out-drink me, if I can get all of them drunk this will make my job much easier pirates are really easy to trick.__"_Nami thought to herself as the pirates continued to drink themselves silly.

As for Luffy he was trying to stretched his tied hands to try and get a piece of meat. But it failed as Luffy's arm flung right back at him and his him in his own face.

"Damn...I'm hungry too..." Luffy whined as he had to watch the pirates eat and drink in front of him. Soon Nami appeared in front of him.

"Hows it going boss." Nami said with a smile as she kneel down in front of Luffy.

"Shut-up and let me out! I'm hungry too..." Luffy stated angery. However his perception of Nami changed when she gave Luffy a piece of meat to eat.

"Hmmm! So you are a nice person. I guess I'll let you join my crew." Luffy said as he chewed on his food.

"I DON'T WANT TO! Anyway don't worry. Once I tricked these pirates and take all they've got I'll unlock this cage and let you go free." Nami told Luffy which made him think the thief betrayed her was wrong.

"DAHAHAHA! I'm having a great time! Boys prepare the Buggy Bomb!" Buggy suddenly ordered with his crew cheering in agreement.

Soon the same cannon that blasted one of Buggy's men was brought up and aimed at a nearby building.

"**FIRE!**" Buggy ordered and the cannon was fired at the building and destroyed it...Along with several other buildings behind it.

Nami and Luffy were shocked at the destructive power of the cannon while the pirates were all laughing like crazy.

O-O-O

Meanwhile Urouge and Zoro managed to land at the dock to the very same town and saw the explosions made by the Buggy Bomb.

"That is quite some firepower. What are the chances that our captain is where the explosion originated from?" Urouge asked calmly as he raised an eyebrow at Zoro.

"I would think that it's pretty high. But just to be sure we should check it out ourselves." Zoro said as the two crew members made their way to the Drinker's Pub.

O-O-O

"A Truly Flashy performance if I do say so myself." Buggy commented as he laughed manically.

"With the Buggy Bomb and my Devil Fruit powers I will rule the seas! Right Nami?" Buggy asked as he gave Nami a sinister look.

"Huh? But the one who will rule the sea will be me. Cause I'm going to be the King of the Pirates." Luffy stated determinedly as Buggy gave the straw-hat pirate a death glare.

_"_That idiot!" Nami whispered, worried what situation Luffy just placed himself in.

Buggy just turned his head to look at Nami and smiled sinisterly. "Now I understand why you can't stand him. So as a gift I'll allow you to be the one who will kill him!"

"Eh?" Nami said with a terrified look on her face.

"As a testament of your loyalty, I want you to kill your former boss. Prepare the next cannon!" Buggy shouted to his crew as they got the cannon read an aimed it at Luffy.

"T-that's not necessary Captain Buggy! Why don't we continue to party and drink, Let's just forget about him for now!" Nami told her fake captain nervously.

However Buggy just smiled sinisterly at Nami as he talked in a evil voice. "Do it. This is how WE party..."

Buggy then handed Nami the matches so that she could lit the cannon. Nami looked at the matches then at the cannon and finally at Luffy, all with a worried look.

"Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!"

It didn't help that the pirates were chanting for her to shoot as well. "If I don't shoot I'll be killed. And if a do I won't be any better then these guys..." Nami thought nervously.

"Your hand is shacking..." Luffy's voice sudden snapped Nami from her train of thought.

"This is what happened when you aren't mentally prepared." Luffy told Nami confidently as she grew angry with what he said.

"What do you mean by 'mentally prepared'? To kill someone so easily? Is that that way pirate do it?" Nami asked with a fake confident smile.

"No...It's being prepared to risk your life." Luffy said with a confident smile.

Suddenly one of the pirate clowns snatched the matches from Nami's hand and lit it. "Your taking to long. Here let me help you out by lighting it!"

As he was getting inches from the cannon with the flame, Nami suddenly snapped three iron rods into a staff and slammed it down on the pirates head. This sent a wave of silence amongst the pirates.

"_Crap! I didn't even realized what I was doing!_" Nami shouted in her head as she saw all the angry looks from the pirates.

"What? Why did you just save me?" Luffy asked as Nami was backing up a bit from the angry pirates.

"Don't get any bright ideas!" she exclaimed. "I did it because of my own feelings. No matter what I won't become a cruel pirate. You pirates took something precious from me! I'll never become what I hate!" Nami shouted telling her reason for doing what she did.

"Ah that's why...Hm?" Luffy stopped in mid sentence as he notice something...The cannon was lit! "AHHH! THE CANNON IS LIT!"

"WHAT?!" Nami turned around to look at the cannon and it was indeed lit. She reached out and grabbed the burning fuse on the cannon and smothered it with her hand.

_**FSSSSSS… **_"Aaaaahhhhh!" Nami yelled out in pain as the fuse burned her hands while she put it out.

"I knew it...I KNEW YOU COULDN'T BE TRUSTED! Boys, Flashily kill her and that straw-hat!" Buggy commanded as several pirates charged toward Nami.

However they didn't even get within a foot of her as they were either cut up or smashed by two familiar figures. Those figures that was in front of Nami, was Urouge and Zoro.

"Urouge, Zoro! What took you two so long? Did you get lost?" Luffy asked, glad that his two crew-mates found him and arrived in time.

Nami slowly looked behind her to see her two saviours in surprise. "Did he say Zoro? As in the pirate-hunter Zoro?" Nami thought to herself in seeing the two people.

"A bit. Zoro here kept on walking in the wrong direction so I had to carry him here." Urouge said simply as he thumbed Zoro.

"I TOLD YOU I WAS HEADING THE RIGHT WAY!" Zoro growled at Urouge for being told that he was getting lost. But Urouge just scratched his head calmly and chuckled.

"D-did he just s-say Zoro? As in the famous pirate-hunter Roronoa Zoro?" One of the pirates said nervously along with the rest of the crew.

"So...You're Roronoa Zoro? Have you come to capture me then?" Buggy asked calmly with his arms crossed.

"No I stopped being a Pirate hunter, so I'm not interested in your head." Zoro said as he turned to face Buggy.

Buggy smiled evilly as he stared at Zoro. He pulled out a pair of daggers and twirled them around. "Oh, but I _AM_ interested. If I killed you my fame would increase quite a lot."

Zoro shot Buggy a death glare. "Don't do it, you'll die..."

"Let's see about that then!" Buggy shouted as he charged at Zoro before he quickly slashed at him but missed as Zoro dodged the attacks and swiftly cut him around his waist, arm and leg.

Buggy's body parts fell to the ground lifeless. Oddly enough instead of scream of terror from their captain being killed they were laughing instead.

"That seamed...A bit too easy...And why are they laughing?" Urouge asked as he looked at the pirates and a bad vibe going through his body.

"I don't get it, whats so funny?" Luffy asked tilting his head sideways in confusion.

"_What's with these pirates? Their Captain gets killed and they just laugh about __it." Nami thought to herself as watched Buggy's crew. _

Even Zoro had a bad feeling as he didn't even see any blood being poured either. Unaware of Buggy appear right behind him.

A look of intense pain appeared on Zoro's face. He looked down and saw that he had been stabbed from behind with a dagger. The dagger was going in through the lower left side of his back and the tip was coming out his front causing Zoro's blood to flow freely.

But what was most shocking was that Captain Buggy's hand had stabbed him. But his hand wasn't attached to his body… it was still cut off… but was floating, like it had a life of its own.

"ZORO!" Luffy shouted in surprise as he stared down at the bleeding swordsman. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"What's that? A hand?" Nami questioned in fright at seeing the floating hand.

"How is he still alive from being cut?" Urouge asked, while his smile was still up he had an angry look in his eye's.

"Damn it! What the hell was that? A flying hand?" Zoro cursed to himself, as he looked behind him at the hand.

"It's the Bara-Bara Fruit(_Chop Chop fruit_)" Came the voice of Buggy as his head floated up off of the ground and attached itself back onto his body.

"That's the name of the Devil Fruit that I ate. You can cut me to pieces, hack me to ribbons, but my body will still go back together. I can detach any part of my body. I'm a Chop Chop Man!"

"A Chop Chop Man? What a monster!" Remarked Luffy, the man made out of rubber.

"Coming from the man made out of Rubber?" Urouge pointed out his captains own mysterious powers.

"Devil fruit? But...I thought they were just myths?" Nami commented in fear in seeing Buggy's power's first hand.(_...HA! You see what I did there!...No?...You guys suck._)

"Roronoa Zoro, I just missed your vitals, but I still gave you a critical wound, Pirate-Hunter. I believe that makes me the winner of this fight." Buggy announced as he laughed confidently.

"Looks like things are going bad here." Urouge commented calmly. He looked sideways at the cannon, thinking. Soon an idea form in his head.

"Little girl." Urouge called out to Nami who looked up at the giant man. "Do you have any matches on you?" Urouge asked.

Nami was confused by the large mans request till she looked at the cannon. She soon understood what Urouge was getting at. "Oh, do I."

Meanwhile Luffy was pissed, Buggy was a horrible person and he fought dirty. That was more then enough reason to hate him. "STABBING SOMEONE IN THE BACK! THAT'S FIGHTING DIRTY, YOU GOT THAT BIG NOSE!"

"You idiot! That's the one thing you never…" Nami said seeing the rage build up in the clown pirate.

"Who...Has...A...BIG NOSE!?" Buggy's hand detached while holding a knife and flew at Luffy, but somehow managed to cached the blade with his teeth.

"Buggy! I'm going to kick your ass! I swear!" Luffy said as he bit down on the blade and shattered it.

"Bwahahaha! You? Kick _my_ ass? And just how to you expect to do that? You're all about to flashily die!" Buggy laughed _manically_ with his crew.

"ZORO! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! WE"RE ESCAPING!" Urouge shouted as he grabbed hold of the front of the cannon and flipped it over easily...Where it was aiming at Buggy and his crew.

"Heh, smart thinking." Zoro said as he quickly rushed to his comrades sides despite his wound.

"W-W-W-W-WAIT! There still a Buggy Bomb in there!" Buggy shouted in panic along with his crew who were screaming in fear.

Nami smiled slyly as she lit the cannon while Urouge grabbed hold of Luffy's cage in on hand and lifted over his should while he grabbed hold of Zoro underneath his other arm. "Time for us to make out escape."

"NO! YOU"RE GOING TO FLASHILY KILL US!"

_**BOOM!**_

* * *

And there, the end of this chapter. Kinda of a cliffhanger but whatever. I plan to have the next chapter up around Monday to Wednesday so keep an eye out.

Also looking for a villain OC for Kriegs crew so I'm open for any OC chars. Just give me their name, gender, appearance and ability's though a PM. No devil fruits for this one.


	5. Mad Monk vs Beast Tamer

Wow, a new chapter within a day. That's a new record for me! And in this chapter we get a little look into Urouge character.

* * *

"_W-W-W-W-WAIT! There still a Buggy Bomb in there!" Buggy shouted in panic along with his crew who were screaming in fear._

_Nami smiled slyly as she lit the cannon while Urouge grabbed hold of Luffy's cage in on hand and lifted over his should while he grabbed hold of Zoro underneath his other arm. "Time for us to make out escape."_

"_NO! YOU'RE GOING TO FLASHILY KILL US!"_

_****__BOOM!_

_**Nakama Novas-East Blue**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Mad Monk vs Beast Tamer, The things that we fight for**_

As the dust settle from the Buggy Bomb being fire on it's own owners, there was nothing standing. The straw-hats managed to escape while the Buggy Pirates were obliterated from their own weapon.

Suddenly the body of Buggy burst out of a pile of rubble. "Phew, I'm still alive...Those brats dare use my own weapon against **ME?!**"

As Buggy shouted this his crew started to appear one by one from the rubble's. "This attack is a declaration of war against me! Oh Mohji~ I got a job for you." Buggy said as a large lion appeared with a white hairy man on top of the beast.

"Don't worry Captain. We're get those pest." Mohji said calmly while Richie, the lion let out a loud roar which meant he will tear his opponents apart.

"I know you won't. You know what will happen if you do." Buggy said as he sat down on whats left of his throne.

"I do sir..." Mohji said before Richie jumped of the roof and began to hunt for his prey.

O-O-O

"Okay this should be far enough for those pirates." Urouge said as he slammed Luffy's cage on the ground and easily let Zoro down as well.

"I could have walked by myself you know?" Zoro said as he winced in pain from his wound.

"In the state you're in, I highly doubt that." Urouge said and to prove his point Zoro instantly fell to the ground.

"See."

"Shut-up! Man...It's no use I lost too much blood..." Zoro said as he lifted his head up slightly and was looking at something. Urouge and Luffy traced where Zoro was looking at and saw a dog sitting in front of a pet store.

"Whats up with the dog?" Zoro asked tiredly while Urouge scratched his head in confusion.

"Hey a dog!" Luffy said as he jumped towards the dog. As he got close enough Luffy saw the dog didn't budge. So he started making funny faces with his rubber face.

But it didn't move a muscle. "Leave it alone. It can do whatever it wants." Zoro told him as he glanced at Luffy and the dog.

"It's not moving Luffy-dono. I think it may be brain-dead." Urouge said as he sat beside Luffy in the cage.

"Hmm, maybe." Luffy said as he started poking the dog. This however did get a reaction as the dog bite down on Luffy's face.

"I told you." Zoro said with a slight chuckle as he clutched his wound in sight pain while glancing at his Captain who was trying to get the dog off his face. Which was difficult since he was still in the cage.

"Guess he had that coming then, Jrahahaha!" Urouge was laughing at the scene of his captain getting chewed on by a dog.

"LET GO YOU DAMN DOG!" Luffy shouted in pain as he tried to shake the dog off of him, but the tiny mutt had a firm hold.

"Dumb dog..." Luffy muttered as he finally got the dog off his face and fell back in his cage.

"Lost… too much blood..." Zoro mumbled as he slid off of the pole he was resting on and laid on his back.

"Not to mention we still haven't got anything to eat yet." Urouge mention as his stomach growled from hunger.

"Look at you three..." Nami commented as she came across the interesting sight. Here were three pirates that were on the run from Buggy the Clown, but instead of running and hiding like anyone normal person would have, all three of them were lying on their back in the middle of the street.

"Not to criticize... but is the middle of the street really the best hiding place you could come up with?" Nami said as she walked up to the three so-called pirates.

"Who is she anyway Luffy-dono?" Urouge asked Luffy as he pointed at Nami.

"Oh her? She's our new navigator!" Luffy shouted happily in seeing Nami.

"I never agreed to that!" Nami snapped. Nami took a breath and calmed down and spoke. "Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for saving me."

Nami pulled something out from her pocket and threw it to the pirates. It was a key. "THE KEY! YOU STOLE THE KEY TO THE CAGE!" Luffy exclaimed as he looked at Nami.

"Yeah I stole the key. But since you saved me earlier, this makes us even. I don't owe you pirates anything now." Nami replied with a sigh.

"THIS IS GREAT! I though I would never get out of this cage." Luffy said as he reached for the key.

"I guess the rescue was a success after all." Zoro commented as he slowly sat up. But then, to the surprise of everyone watching, the dog took the key and ate it.

"Did...Did that dog just eat the key?" Urouge asked calmly.

"Yep, I would think so." Zoro replied just as calmly.

******...**

"STUPID CRAZY DOG! COUGH IT UP! THAT'S NOT FOOD! GIMME THAT KEY!" Luffy shouted, he grabbed the tiny dog and started shaking it, hoping it would cough up the key but it was fight back by biting him several times.

"Hey you brats! Leave Shu-Shu alone!" Everyone paused to look at an old man shout at them. The man was had funny grey hair that made him look like a Poodle and was wearing old-looking armour with a spear strapped to the back.

"And who are you older timer?" Urouge asked as he managed to free Luffy from the dog named Shu-Shu.

"Me? I'm Mayor Boodle! The Mayor of this town that's who! And who might you people be?" The Mayor announced proudly.

The mayor then notice the wound on Zoro's body. "That some serious wound you have there. How about you come inside and I'll tend that wound for you."

O-O-O

Mayor Boodle had gone off and taken Zoro somewhere, as for Luffy , Urouge and Nami...

"Are you sure you can break it?" Nami asked nervously as Urouge was preparing to break the cage Luffy was in.

Urouge nodded and smiled widely as he looked at Nami. "Yep, I've broken things much harder then this. Just...Stand back a bit."

Nami did just as he said and stood back, away from the giant man. "Brace yourself Luffy-dono , this might be a bit messy."

"I don't care, just get me out of this stupid cage!" Luffy shouted, getting impatient of staying in the cage.

Urouge nodded as he raised both of his fist into the air. "_**Heavenly Hammer!**_"

Urouge shouted as he slammed his fist onto the cage which exploded from the might of the Mad Monk's strength.

Nami had to cover her eye's from the dust the came from Urouge's attack. When she looked back she saw that the entire cage was destroyed and that Luffy was slowly standing back up from the cages remains.

"Thanks for the help Urouge." Luffy said dizzily after being freed.

"You mean you could have done that from the start?! Then what was the point of me stealing that key then?" Nami shouted angry think she put the effort in getting the key for nothing.

"Not my fault you wanted to steal the key for nothing. Besides it got eaten by the dog. So it was for nothing after all." Urouge state bluntly.

"SHUT-UP!" Nami shouted as she threw a rock at Urouge's head which he seamed to be unfazed by it.

"Whats going on here?" Mayor Boodle said as he exited the house he took Zoro to.

"Oh just freeing our captain, without the use of a key that is." Urouge bluntly said which was replied by another rock being thrown at him by Nami.

"How's Zoro, Ossan?" Luffy asked as he recovered from being freed from the cage.

"He's resting at my house. That boy had lost a lot of blood. I told him there was a doctor at the refugee shelter, but he said he just needed some sleep." The Mayor said feeling a bit confused by what Zoro said.

"So the dog's name is Shu-Shu? Why is he the only one left in town?" Nami questioned.

"He's guarding the shop. I just came to feed him." The mayor replied as he placed a dish of dog food for Shu-Shu.

"Oh, so he's a guard dog, for a pet food store…" Nami reasoned seeing the dog not moving a budge from the store.

(_Insert One Piece~Nami Sad theme_)

"A good friend of mine owned this store. He and Shu-Shu opened it years ago. They've got a lot of memories here, and so do I." The mayor said with a sad face.

"See those wounds? He's been fighting the pirates, protecting his store." The Mayor said as he pointed to some scars on Shu-Shu.

"This store might be important. But Shu-Shu shouldn't be risking his life for it. Isn't the owner at the refugee shelter with everyone else?" Nami thought out-loud.

"No he's not, He got sick and passed on. He went to the hospital three months ago." The mayor said sadly.

"Poor thing. You mean he's been sitting here waiting for his master the whole time?" Nami asked.

"That's what everybody says...But that's not what I think. Shu-Shu is a smart dog, I think he knows his master is dead." The mayor said giving his thought on the dog.

"Then why does he still guard the store?" Nami asked confusingly.

"It's his treasure isn't it..." Urouge said simply without his smile for once as he was looking into Shu-Shu eye's and the dog looked back.

The Mayor nodded in agreement with the giant man. "Exactly, this is his master's store. I think that Shu-Shu still guards the store because it's all he has left of his beloved master. I've been trying to get him to the shelter, but he won't budge from this spot. He'd rather starve to death than leave his post."

Shu-Shu picked up the bowl and dropped it in front of the mayor before returning to guard the store.

(_End Music_)

The bowl started to shake and rattle against the ground while the sounds of an animal roaring could be heard.

"IT'S HIM, THE BEAST TAMER MOHJI!" The mayor suddenly shouted as he grabbed Nami by the wrist and dragged her into a nearby house.

"Beast Tamer?" Urouge repeated, as Luffy, who had been silently staring at the dog all this time got off of the cage and stood next to it. Urouge and Luffy found themselves face-to-face with a giant lion.

"Well what have we here? I'm Mohji, Buggy's First Mate. They call me the Beast Tamer. Ha-ha, looks like your friends abandoned you two… after all that effort to get you this far. Captain Buggy's really upset, you two are in big trouble now." Mohji told from atop of his giant lion.

"GRRRRRR!" Richie growled in front of Urouge face.

"That is one big kitty, but whats with that odd costume you have?" Urouge asked with his smile growing a bit.

"COSTUME! THIS IS MY HAIR!" Mohji yelled at him in rage.

"That just makes it weirder." Luffy said simple.

"I'll deal with you two later" Mohji said oddly calmly as he got off Richie and walking over to Shu-Shu.

"But first I will show you the skills of a master beast tamer by taming this wild beast." Mohji said as he crouched in front of Shu-Shu and stuck his hand out.

"Shake..." Mohji commanded but Shu-Shu didn't want to shake so he roughly bite Mohji's arm instead.

"ARRGGHH!" Mohji screamed out in pain as he struggled to get Shu-Shu off his arm.

"Shishishishi!" "Jrahahahaha!" Luffy and Urouge laughed as they stared at Mohji struggling with the dog.

Mohji was enraged as he got Shu-Shu off his arm and kicked him into the pet store. Mohji then quickly sat on top of Richie so Shu-Shu couldn't reach him.

"Stupid little mutt you'll be dead soon anyway." Mohji said as he glared at Shu-Shu before turning to face the two pirates. "Now tell me where Roronoa Zoro is hiding!?"

"No" Both pirates said at the same time making Mohji glare at them again.

"Then both of you can die!" Mohji snarled as he pointed at them. "Get them Richie!"

Richie let out a loud roar before pouncing on the two pirates. Luckily they managed to move out of the way from the first attack

"You missed us!" Luffy said with a grin as he and Urouge jumped out of the dust cloud the lion made.

Richie roared in anger as he lunged through the dust cloud and smashed both his paws into Urouge which made him grunted in pain and fly toward Luffy. The two then flew down the street and into large house a few blocks away before it crumbled on top of them.

"You hungry Richie?" Mohji asked to which he's stomach let out a loud growl.

"Well there's a pet shop right here so why don't you have a snack" Mohji said before Richie turned to face the pet shop and sprinted right at it while he glared at it's guard dog.

_"There's no way they could survive that!" _Nami thought as she stared at the destroyed building where Luffy and Urouge crashed into. _"Shu-Shu is going to get himself killed if he doesn't move!"_

"SHU-SHU MOVE OUT OF THE WAY NOW!" The mayor shouted as Shu-Shu wasn't moving an inch as he growled at Richie and Mohji.

Shu-Shu was standing in front of the lion and barking like crazy. "RUFF! RUFF! RUFF!"

"What's with this dog? Does he think he can prevent us from entering this store? You little mutt… don't tell me you're guarding this crummy shop!" Mohji wondered as Richie calmly walked toward the pet shop.

"WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!" Shu-Shu barked angrily.

The lion raised its paw and swatted Shu-Shu away, knocking him into a wall and opening up a cut on the little dog's face.

But Shu-Shu got back up then rushed at the lion and bit down on one of its legs. But the lion took its paw and smashed it into a wall, crushing the little dog against the stone in the wall.

Shu-Shu started barking at the lion again. "RUFF! RUFF!"

"Alright, shut up that mutt once and for all!" Mohji ordered as he jumped of Richie so the lion can go all out.

The lion prowled forward but Shu-Shu leapt at it and bit its leg again. This time the lion shot its leg up, sending Shu-Shu flying up into the air, then the lion swatted the dog as he came falling downward, driving him even faster into the street.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! LET'S TAKE CARE OF THE STORE!" Mohji ordered the lion to destroy the shop.

**O-O-O**

"That Lion actually surprised me with it's strength." Luffy said with a look of angry and slight excitement till he say Urouge not moving.

"Oi, Urouge you okay?" Luffy asked as he went to Urouge side. Urouge himself was actually going down a memory of his past.

_**~Flashback~**_

_A kid version of Urouge is showing sitting on a cloud with a elderly man that was wearing a purple robe and had a fancy cane. "Urouge, tell me. Why do we fight?"_

_The young Urouge looked at the old man in confusion. "Why do we fight? To get stronger of course, grandpa! With power anything can be accomplished!"_

_This answer was of course replied by a smack on the head by the elder's staff. "Wrong!"_

_The young Urouge was rubbing his head which now had a bump. Urouge looked up at the elder with teary eye's._

"_Why do we fight, is like asking why the clouds move? It is in their nature. But a better question would be is, what is worth fighting for?" The elder said with Urouge looking at him intently._

"_Why do we fight? To protect our family and our home. To protect our peace and our treasure. To bring balance and harmony. Find what is most precious to you young Urouge. Only then will you find the strength to protect it."_

_As the elder said this is shows the two was looking at a beautiful view of a city amongst the clouds. A thunderbolt then flashes through the screen and in an instant the beautiful city was transformed into ruins with destructive flames and the sound of a mad mans laughter echoed._

_YAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_**~End Flashback~**_

Urouge opened his eye's calmly to see Luffy smile widely in front of him. "Urouge, your okay! That's a relief."

Urouge was quiet for a while before he spoke. "Tell me Luffy-dono...What is it that you fight for?"

Luffy was confused by the question but he knew the right answer. "My dreams, treasure and Nakama of course! Why do you ask?"

Urouge just chuckled a bit and smiled widely as he stood up from the rubble. "No reason...Just curios. Now where is that cat!" Urouge said as he got a determine look in his eye's.

O-O-O

"That stupid dog bit me, I'm even bleeding! That stupid dog actually thought it could fight me!" Mohji muttered as he looked over the bite mark on his arm.

He and the lion were now going off to find Zoro. Richie had a box of dog food in his mouth that they'd retrieved from the store once the dog was taken care of.

O-O-O

"WOOF! WOOF! ARROOOOO!" Luffy and Urouge walked back over to the pet store, only to find that it was on fire.

Shu-Shu, was covered in gashes from his fight with the lion was barking loudly at the flames as it watched the store burn before its eyes. He was staring intently at the flames too. "AROOOOOO!"

"This store was the dog's treasure. It risked its life to defend it and fought with everything it had." Luffy said slowly to which Urouge nodded with shadows covering his eye's.

"Luffy...Leave the Beast Tamer to me..." Urouge said seriously as he started to walk up to Shu-Shu.

"Good luck." Luffy said as he sat down onto the ground.

Urouge crouched down next to the dog and patted its head. The dog tore its gaze from the burning store and fixed it on the one-eyed pirate next to him. "You fought well. But allow me to handle the rest."

"WOOF RUFF!"

"Thank you..." Urouge replied as he stood back up. Shu-Shu turned back to the burning pet food store and resumed barking at it while Urouge walked off to find the lion.

Luffy watched his Strongman walk off and almost felt sorry for the lion-tamer. Since Luffy knows first hand how dangerous Urouge get when he gets 'Mad'.

O-O-O

Mohji rode his lion down the middle of street when a figure came out from in-between two houses and stood in the middle of the street, as if he was blocking Mohji's path. It was the large pirate from before and dispit the large smile on his face he was angry.

"That's odd, didn't I kill you?" Mohji asked curiously as Richie stopped in front of the giant man.

"If you think I would be killed in one hit like that...Then you are sadly mistaken." Urouge said in a dark serious tone. If one would measure height you would see that Richie is the same size as Urouge, yet Mohji thought pretty highly of his pet lion.

(_Insert One Piece~Luffy vs Ratchet Round 1 AKA Urouge rage theme_)

"Normally I would let my captain beat people like you up...However you did one of the few things that I cannot tolerate...You destroyed someones treasure and for that I have to beat you to a pulp." Urouge said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hahaha! You came here to avenge that stupid mutt! You're a fool! I'm Buggy the Clown's First Mate, you may be big but your nothing compare to my strength! GET HIM RICHIE!" Mohji shouted as he jumped off of the side of the lion's head to get out of the way.

"RAWWWWR!" Richie dropped the box of pet food and then let out a loud roar as he lunged forward looking to pounce on Urouge and tear him apart.

However before the lion could bit down on the giant man it's jaw was held open by Urouge hands. "Rawr?" Richie was confused and tired to bite down on Urouge but his jaw just wouldn't move.

"Is this the best you've got, kitty cat?" Urouge said as he slowly lifted Richie into the air by his mouth.

Mohji's mouth was gaping at the strength of Urouge. "I-impossible...H-how can you..."

"My strength is the strength of the heaven's! And my will is the will of my NAKAMA! _**Heaven's!**_" Urouge shouted as he jumped into the air while still holding onto Richie's jaw.

As he was in midair, Urouge let go of Richie's jaw and grabbed hold of his neck.

"_**JUDGEMENT!**_" Urouge shouted as he slammed Richie's head straight into the ground which the force of it cause the ground to creak.

"RICHIE!" Mohji scream in terror is seeing his beloved pet get crushed.

Urouge let go of the lion but Richie's head stayed still in the ground. Urouge then started to slowly make his way towards the trembling Mohji.

"Now it's your turn..." Urouge said with a death glare in his eye's and his smile becoming more sinister.

"P-Please! I-I'm sorry!" Mohji said terrified as he quickly apologized. He quickly started backing away from the one-eyed pirate.

Urouge grabbed hold of Mohji's collar and lifted him into the air. "Apologize to the one who's treasure you destroyed!"

"_**Heaven Smasher!**_" Urouge shouted and he turned around and slammed Mohji's head into the ground with his one hand. Knocking the beast tamer out.

(_End Music_)

O-O-O

(_Insert One Piece~Mother Sea, first part_)

Nami herself, was watching Shu-Shu barking at the rubble of the pet store with angry boiling in her.

"Pirates...They are all the same...They take what they want and laugh at those they hurt! Destroying people's lives, treasure and dream like nothing..." Nami said as she and Mayor Boodle walked up to the remains of the pet shop. The fire had been extinguished and Luffy and Shu-Shu were sitting in front of it staring at what was left.

"Not all Pirates are like that..." Luffy said as he stared intensely at the destroyed pet store while Nami glared at him.

"Stop lying! You will do the same things just like Buggy's crew when innocent people get in your way!" Nami shouted at Luffy as turned his head to look at Nami.

"I'll kill you before that happens!" Nami shouted before she rushed towards Luffy.

"You can't kill me..." Luffy informed Nami simply.

"OH YEAH! WELL I'LL GIVE IT A DAMN GOOD TRY!" Luffy ignored her and continued to sit next to the dog and stare at the remains of the store

"Stop it little girl" The mayor said as he held Nami back before turning to face Nami.

"Where is that large man anyway?" The mayor asked as he tried to hold Nami back.

"Urouge? He's fighting the lion man." Luffy said as he went back to look at the rubble's with Shu-Shu.

"You see Pirates like you and Urouge are willing to get innocent people and now animals mix up in their fights!" Nami shouted as she tried to escape the mayor's grip so she could destroy Luffy.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover Navigator...Not until you know more about whats in it, that is." Everyone to see Urouge walking back to the shop, with a box of dog food in hand.

At first Nami was still angry at the two pirates but then she saw what was in the monks hand. "The dog food..."

Urouge walked up to Shu-Shu and placed the box of dog food in front of him. "I'm sorry dog-san, but this was all that I could get..."

As Urouge said this he sat beside Shu-Shu and looked at the ruined shop. "I know how it feels to loose your treasure and home. But don't give up."

Urouge then pulled out a necklace that had a piece of earth attached to it with the words '_Birka_' was etched on it. "For as long as you have some remains of your treasure...It will still be there."

"_He...He fought the lion...for the dogs sake?_" All Nami could do was stare in wonderment at Urouge.

"Shishsishshi! Told you, not all pirates are the same." Luffy said as he looked at Nami happily.

Shu-Shu was silent for a while till he stood up and picked the box up with his mouth and started walking off, but it stopped walking and put the food down, then turned and barked at the pirates. "ARF! WOOF! RUFF!" barked Chou-Chou.

"You're welcome, good luck to you too." Urouge replied with a big happy smile.

"Bye doggy!" Luffy called out as the dog picked up the box of dog off and walked off.

Nami was smiling happy in seeing Urouge doing such a good thing for the dog. Maybe she was wrong about all pirates being evil after all.

O-O-O

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY! YOU WERE DEFEATED!**" Buggy shouted with out-right fury after receiving the news a really battered Mohji with an unconscious Richie behind him.

"I'm sorry Captain Buggy..." Mohji apologized. Urouge's beating had really taken a toll on him, he had a huge gash going across his chest, two of his teeth were missing, and he was hurting all over.

"WHAT, YOU LOST? ANDIT WASN'T TO ZORO! IT WAS THE OTHER TWO!" Buggy shouted in complet rage that one of his best men was beaten.

"I-it was the giant…I underestimated him… the pirates are stronger than they l… uggg… look… " Mohji promptly collapsed to the ground and passed out, unable to remain conscious a second longer.

"DAMNIT MOHJI! YOU WERE BEATEN BY A GIANT MAN! IF THIS GETS OUT OUR REPUTATION WILL BE RUINED! LOAD THE BUGGY BALLS! WE'VE GOT A TOWN TO FLASHILY DESTROY!"

"Yes sir, Captain Buggy!" The pirates chanted as they ran off to load the cannon. Everyone was careful to avoid stepping on the unconscious beast tamer.

O-O-O

"I'm...Sorry for the way I acted..." Nami apologized to Luffy and Urouge for her blaming everything on them.

Luffy just chuckled a bit while Urouge smiled happily. "No problem. You have your reason. Though I don't really want to hear it."

"I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! I can't stand anymore of this cruel bullying! Not after the way Shu-Shu and you kids fought back so bravely! What kind of Mayor stands back and lets his town be destroyed!" The Mayor shouted, shacking with rage.

"Mayor, please calm down!" Nami said as she tried to calm him while Luffy and Urouge stared at him curiously.

"SOMETIMES A MAN HAS TO STAND UP FOR HIMSELF! AM I RIGHT BOYS!" The Mayor shouted as he looked at the two pirates

"Hm…" Urouge said not sure how to answer to the Mayor.

"You said it old man!" Luffy answered, encouraging the Mayor

"WHY ARE YOU ENCOURAGING HIM!" Nami snapped at the two pirates.

Any response that Nami had hoped for was cut off by the Mayor, who was continuing on his rant, "Forty years of hard work! This place was wilderness when we got here. At first it was just a few homes, but slowly our numbers grew. We worked hard, cleared the land. And in time people came and opened up shops. And look at where we are now! We're a thriving port! We old timers built this town from nothing. It's our life's work."

Luffy was smiling and Urouge was still watching not sure how to answer. Nami looked at the old man with worry, what was he going to do?

"THIS TOWN AND ITS PEOPLE ARE MY TREASURE! I'D BE A SORRY EXCUSE FOR A MAYOR IF I DIDN'T TRY TO PROTECT THE TOWN! I'M GONNA FIGHT!"

The Mayor pulled his spear off from his back, getting ready for combat when…

**KA-BOOOOM! **

A loud explosion went off and a Buggy Ball smashed through several buildings, reducing them to piles of rubble. The explosion was large enough to send, Luffy, Nami, Ricky, and Mayor Boodle flying.

"THAT'S _MY _HOUSE!" The Mayor yelled once he sat up and surveyed the damage.

"Wait a second...ZORO WAS IN THERE!" Luffy shouted in panic, thinking his crew mate was killed by the blast.

* * *

And there is the next chapter. Soon Zoro and Luffy will have their own fight to deal with. Stay tune and please leave reviews. I have a feeling the next chapter will be coming out soon.


End file.
